Fate of a Daughter
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Hey guys! This is the sequel to Fate of Love. Finally the answer of Asha to Yukio! Also what happened years after that...New adventure. New characters and a new enemy on the horizon! Set in Dragon Ball GT universe. Enjoy and REVIEW please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey guys! This is the sequel to Fate of Love. Most of the time the POV is in 3****rd**** person. I know you're all dying to hear what Asha answered to Yukio and it is included. Enjoy and REVIEW please!**

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_"__Here goes" he whispered. "Asha, I've known you for 7 months now or well got to know you for that time being. In that time, I found everything about you interesting. You were the 1__st__ person ever to challenge me and surprise me, which is surprising" he said._

_Asha rolled her eyes but kept her smile. "Since that day I saw you after our fight I felt connected to you and now I can't live a day without seeing you smile" he said and she blushed deeply. "Or well, see you blush 4 or 5 times a day" he joked and she playfully slapped him._

_"__That hurt" he said and Asha looked at him in concern. "My pride" he said and she shook her head. "Anyway, I came to the conclusion and need to ask you" He got down to one knee while opening a box revealing a ring and Asha gasped. "Ash, Will you marry me?" _

_End of flashback_

It's been 5 years since that faithful day he proposed for her. 5 years they have been happily married to her. They had a beautiful daughter that is also 5 years old and had incredible powers and strength.

Her name is Emiko. She has bright green eyes just like her mother, pitch black hair like her father and has a Saiyan tail that is also black. She inherited her mother's psychic abilities and has her own.

* * *

Asha was standing in front of the mirror looking at her costume she made. Her pants were purple and her top was a light cream color. She wore white boots along with white gloves. She hid her face behind a mask that only outstretched over her eyes to the back of her head. Her tail was hid in her belt she wore.

She sighed as she looked at herself. "You know you look the same like you did 5 years ago," Yukio said from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist. Asha leaned into the embrace and smiled. "You know that's the Saiyan genes," she said and he chuckled. "Well I can't really tell. The mask is covering my view" he said and pulled the mask off while kissing her. Asha giggled in the kiss and he pulled away. "Mom?" She heard someone call. "Over here sweetie" Asha yelled back and Emiko stepped into the room.

"Wow, that's a pretty costume" Emiko said and her mother smiled. "Thank you. At least this looks better than Saiyaman's" Her mother said and laughed. Emiko raised an eyebrow but then her vision went white.

* * *

_Emiko was inside a house and it looked like the kitchen of a house. She saw a raven-haired woman making dinner. She had a yellow Kimono on and her hair was in a neat bun. Suddenly the door flung open and a small boy with strange hair stepped inside the house with her mother behind him. _

_"__We're back mama! Oooh! Gohan now that's a cool uniform!" the boy exclaimed and Emiko looked at the larger man. He had a strange super hero costume on. It had a red cape and on his helmet was an antenna._

_"__Thanks Goten, I'm glad you're on my side. What do you think Asha?" Her mom smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Yeah it's kinda cool" She said. The large man sighed. _

_"__Hey but it's not me who should like it, you should love it and it suits you. Mr. Hero of the world" He looked at her and she winked. _

_He turned bright red and she chuckled. "Hey Chi where should we put dinner?" "On the table, you kids should go wash up while I prepare the fish." The woman said and they nodded. "Race you to the bathroom Ten'" Her mom took off and Goten followed her. _

* * *

Emiko blinked a few times and cringed. Her mother bent down and looked at her with a worried expression. "Sweetie what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" Asha asked.

Emiko looked at her and nodded. "Of the past. I saw you, a little boy named Goten, a woman making dinner and a man in a costume" Emiko said and shook her head while making a funny face.

"You were right mom, that costume is awful" She said. Asha stood up and looked at Yukio. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"She saw my past" Asha said and looked at her daughter again. "Incredible" she whispered. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Yukio asked picking up his daughter. "I don't know, it's just incredible. Somehow were connected and she can see my past through her visions. But it looks like she only sees it when I mention something from it." Asha explained and Yukio nodded.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Emiko said seeing the worried faces of her parents. "You didn't scare us, just surprised us sweetie. There's no need to be sorry" Asha said and Yukio nodded.

"Emi, you want to go train?" Yukio asked and in a whiff she was outside stretching. Yukio and Asha laughed. "She getting faster and stronger by the day" Yukio said and Asha's face expression turned to worried. "What's bothering you?" he asked standing next to her.

"I'm worried." She said and Yukio looked at her. "About what? Her powers?" he asked and Asha nodded. "I'm scared that she might lose control" She said. "I doubt that. Emiko is strong and she has a lot of control over her powers" Yukio said and Asha nodded.

"Yes, but even if she has control she will be a target" Asha said and Yukio's brows furrowed. "Are you talking about _them?" _Yukio asked and Asha nodded. "Emiko's too strong and besides you're still here to teach her" Yukio said. Asha turned to him.

"Yes, but I'm getting weaker" She said and looked down. Yukio lifted her chin up. "Hey don't worry. We'll take this day by day all you need to worry about is that tournament. We wouldn't want you to be distracted by other things where you should concentrate 100%. Okay?" He asked and Asha nodded while smiling.

"My attention is always 100%" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Are you challenging me?" She asked and he smirked but before he could answer he was interrupted. "DAD! I'm ready!" Emiko yelled from outside.

"Coming!" He yelled back and looked back at Asha. "I'll challenge you when I get back" he said. He quickly kissed her and then ran outside. Asha laughed and looked at the 2 sparring. She smiled sadly and a thought ran through her head. _I hope it would stay the same…_

**A/N – 1****st**** chapter! Who are the 'them' they were talking about? Why is Asha getting weaker? Does it have something to do with 'them'? What do you think of Asha's powers? What tournament is Asha participating in? See next time! REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 2

"Are you ready?" Yukio asked as he waited for her to finish in the bathroom. "Coming!"Asha yelled and stepped out with her costume on, tail in her belt. Yukio stared at her and Asha laughed. "Is that drool I see?" she asked teasingly and he smirked evilly.

Asha's eyes widen and ran out of the room with Yukio in tag. Asha ran away laughing. She came down stairs and saw Emiko walk by. "Emi catch you mother!" Yukio yelled and Emiko looked up. She smirked just like her father and Asha narrowed her eyes. _Oh no you don't. _Asha thought. She disappeared and both Yukio and Emiko ran into each other.

Asha burst out laughing and then smiled as they got up. "You guys we can do this later, I don't want my costume filthy." Asha said and they both nodded while looking down sadly. Emiko came and stood next to her. "You're just like your father" Asha said and ruffled her hair making Emiko smile.

"Well I need to go, so I'll see you later" Asha said and they nodded. Yukio greeted her with an embrace and a kiss. Asha bent down towards Emiko and kissed her forehead. Emiko hugged her mother. "Alright you 2 be good okay?" Asha asked and they nodded. Asha waved goodbye and then disappeared.

Yukio looked at Emiko. "Let's go to the park" He said and Emiko smiled brightly. "Okay" She said and went upstairs to get her bag. Yukio and his daughter went to the park unbeknownst that they were being watched.

* * *

"Urgh! I'm getting sick of this waiting!" A female voice yelled while powering up. "Calm down sister. I feel the same but we have to be patient, she's still too strong for us to cross over." A male voice spoke calmly and his sister calmed down.

She sighed and then started to laugh evilly. "I can't wait!" She said and her brother chuckled with her. "Yes, soon it will be over" He said and they laughed.

* * *

Asha appeared on the coast of an island and smiled as she looked around. "I will never get tired of this place" She said as she walked into the crowds. She walked and stood in the row of the participators who was putting their names up.

As she stood in the row she looked around. _To think it looks the same as all those years ago. _Asha thought and smiled. She put her name up and walked to the warm-up zone. _Alright I just need to get through preliminaries and- _She was brought out of her thoughts when a little raven haired girl ran by her. She had an orange Gi on and Asha knew exactly who that was. _Pan. _She thought and shook her head as she walked on.

Asha got through preliminaries easily and was lining up with the others to go on the ring. There they will draw a number and see who they'll fight. They were called and walked onto the ring. _Here goes. _Asha thought and stood with her arms crossed.

She looked around and saw Goten and Trunks standing next to each other. They were much older and had grown a lot, she noted. "So who do you think this mystery fighter your dad talked about is? All these people don't look like much of a challenge" Trunks asked and Goten shrugged and looked around.

Asha saw one of the contestants that were dressed as a cop winked at Goten and he turned blue. Asha tried to hold her laugh and only a chuckle came out. "Yeah, and one of them is strange" Goten said. Trunks nodded and then looked at her. "Hey who's that?" he asked and Asha made as if she didn't see them.

"I don't know, but she's hot" Goten said and Asha almost fell over from laughter. She looked at them. She saw them immediately divert their eyes and chuckled. _If he only knew. _Asha thought and looked around again. She saw Goku standing next to Buu and Vegeta next to Goku.

Asha smiled. "Haven't aged a bit" Asha whispered. She saw Pan walking on her fingers but then lose her balance and was on her way to bump into Wild tiger. She closed her eyes and quickly made a connection with her.

_Balance. _She said. When she opened her eyes she saw that Pan was balanced and stood up again running towards Goku. Asha lead out a sigh of relief but then caught Vegeta's eye on her. She looked at him and he narrowed his eyes.

Asha just blinked and looked around again. "Hey Kakkarot, tell me something" She heard Vegeta ask Goku. Goku looked at him. "Is your mysterious opponent by any chance a female?" he asked and Asha's ear peaked.

"Um no Vegeta, why?" Goku asked. "Just wondering, something's fishy about that woman" Vegeta said and Goku looked at me. He looked back at Vegeta, "She looks familiar" he said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked baffled. "She looks familiar, like I've seen her before. I just can't place where…" he trailed of and luckily for Asha the announcer called the 1st drawer which was Goten who drew no. 6. Next was wild tiger with no. 2 and Pan with no. 1.

Asha smiled as she watched Pan stand next to Goku. _She reminds me of Emiko. _Asha thought. "Next up is Emiko!" The announcer called and Asha stepped towards the draw. She pulled out a no. 8 and walked back to her spot feeling the Z-gang's eye on her.

* * *

The draws were done. Pan vs. Wild Tiger, Goku vs. Uub, Goten vs. Majin Buu, Emiko vs. Capt. Chicken, Trunks vs. Odikoski and Vegeta vs. Nack. Asha groaned as she saw who her opponent was. _Why me? _She asked and shook her head. She looked at Goten and Trunks.

"Great! How come I'm the one stuck fighting Buu in the 1st round?!" Goten asked miserably and Trunks patted him on the shoulder. "That's the luck of the draw" Trunks said and Asha chuckled. "Well you'll be on that date a lot sooner than you thought, tough guy" Goku said.

Wild tiger came stomping in front of them. "What are you bozos beljaking about? I have to fight a little bitty kid." He pointed and Pan and she stuck her tong out. He walked away and Odikaski came next to Trunks. He took his shoulder and fluttered his eyes.

"Well I'm happy with my match up, yumm. I'll be gentle with you don't worry." He said and Trunks turned blue. Asha bit her lip to hold her laugh in. "Jip, that's the luck of the draw Trunks" Goten said. Asha let out a chuckle that caused a glare from Vegeta but she ignored it.

"Hey old man looks like we'll be fightin' each other" Vegeta's opponent said to him but Vegeta ignored him. He came next to Vegeta and yelled in his ear which caused Vegeta to hit him hard sending him flying. The other human components eyes almost popped out of his head and Asha rolled her eyes while smiling.

_That's Vegeta for you. _She thought. They all walked to the back and took a place to stand. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed similar to Vegeta with her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt 2 familiar Ki's walk in. She smiled when she saw Gohan and Videl come wish Pan luck.

_They have changed a lot. _Asha thought. Videl had short bob hair and her voice was more mature as well as her facial features. Gohan's hair was still the same but he wore glasses and nerdy clothes. Asha shook her head. _What a guy, he did end up being a nerd. _She thought. Pan was sent out and onto the ring.

Asha closed her eyes again and in no time Pan was announced the winner and chirped in. Next up was Goku vs. Uub. Asha moved to the side of the board and leaned against the wall as she watched the match. Goten and Trunks leaned on top of the board while Vegeta was on the other side. _And so it begins…_

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 3

Asha could see that Uub was struggling with his powers. Goku taunted him and his powers quickly shot up. Goku kicked him and he was sent back. He found his balance and growled.

_No! I can't lose. I promised everyone that I will return with the prize money, the children, the elders everyone's depending on me! And I won't let them down! _She heard Uub's thoughts and jerked a little in surprise but smiled at his determination.

"I won't lose!" he yelled and his powers came forth. Asha looked in amazement at his powers. _Incredible, he truly is Buu's reincarnation. _She thought. She saw him falling out of the ring but he grabbed the point.

"KA…ME" She heard Goku yell from above and looked up. "DAD DON'T DO IT!" She heard Gohan yell. "HA…ME" Goku saw the floor was cracking and before Asha could do anything he flew down, grabbed Uub and flew up with him.

Asha sighed in relief and looked at Goku and Uub. Goku was talking to him and although Asha couldn't hear him she knew what they were discussing. She followed Goku as he flew up towards Gohan and talked to them. "But we don't understand!" She heard Gohan yell and Goku lowered down and walked towards Goten and Trunks.

"You're leaving?" Trunks asked and Goku nodded. He said and they nodded. Pan came running towards Goku crying. "Grampa, please tell me it isn't true. Please tell me you aren't leaving" she pleaded and Goku picked her up. "Yes" he said. "But I don't want you to go!" She yelled.

"Pan don't cry, Grampa's gonna come and visit you." He cooed and Pan wiped the tears away. "Promise?" "Promise and I want you to keep training okay?" Pan nodded. "I'll train hard every day and become just as strong as you Grampa" Pan said and Goku smiled. "That's my girl" he said and looked at Goten and Trunks.

"I'm going to train Uub and help him control his powers, but I want you 2 to also keep training and be the ones he will look up to someday" He looked at Asha and walked towards her. He held out his hand and she took it. _It's good to see you again. _He said and Asha smirked.

_Same here, you knew from the beginning didn't you? _She asked and he nodded. "Well it would be an honor to hear about what I missed" She said and he nodded. He left her and turned to Vegeta. "Sorry about our match. I wanted to fight one last time with the Prince of all Saiyans" he said and Vegeta snickered.

"That wouldn't work anyway. We would need a whole planet for our battle" he said and Goku laughed. "Goodbye old friend" he said and took off with Uub on his back. Vegeta looked up and smiled. "Yes old friend, this is more than that and you know it" he said and Asha smiled.

"Hey!" Someone from behind called her and she turned around to see Goten looking at her. "Did my dad know you?" he asked and Asha nodded. "Yes, he did" She said and Trunks joined in while Vegeta just watched.

"How did he know you?" He asked. Asha smiled and turned around. "Long story" She said. Goten came next to her. "Well, I've got time. We could talk about it over lunch" he said and Asha bit her lip not to laugh.

_Alright Goten I'll humor you. _"Sure why not?" She asked and he smiled. "Oh wait! I'll have to ask my husband 1st" She said and his face dropped. Trunks burst out laughing and Vegeta chuckled. Asha also laughed at his face. _Oh Ten' _She thought. "I think it's your turn to fight" She said and he went out to the ring to face Majin Buu.

* * *

The fights were interesting. Goten won but just by knocking Buu out of the ring. Asha and Vegeta were pulled through since their opponents forfeited. Trunks hit his opponent out of the ring and out of consciousness. Poor Goten was just beaten by Pan and was very ashamed of that feat.

"Aw cheer up Goten, You can go on that date now" Trunks said and patted his friend on the back who just nodded. Asha and Trunks were called out and they entered the ring. "May the best win" he said and Asha smirked. "Oh I plan on it" She said.

She launched at him much faster than he anticipated and he was hit in the face sending him flying. He regained his balance and wiped off the blood that ran from his mouth. He looked at her with a Vegeta smirk.

"You're strong but not strong enough" he said and charged back at her. She blocked all his attacks still smirking. _Just like his father, taking his opponents for granted. _She ducked and hit him hard in the gut making him spit. She disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the ring. "You were saying?" She asked and he growled.

"Fine, you wanna play rough" He clenched his teeth. "This let's do it" he said and changed ssj. Asha chuckled. Trunks launched at her. This time she had a harder time blocking and got more hits in. She got punched and back flipped. She landed and stopped her balance with her hands.

Her head shot up. _That's the Trunks I know. _She thought and they went at it again. _How is she so strong?! _She heard Trunks think and quickly took advantage by punching him. He hit the outside of the ring and Asha won.

Asha walked towards Trunks and gave her hand to him. He looked up at her and took it. "How are you so strong?" he asked as they went back. She thought about an answer and saw Vegeta. She smiled and looked at Trunks. "I do a lot of pushups and drink juice" She said knowing that Vegeta heard her.

_Classic._ Trunks looked at her baffled and she walked away. The announcer after coming over the shock announced that Vegeta and Emiko would go against each other, the winner against Pan and then Mr. Satan. Asha and Vegeta walked out towards the ring. She saw him smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough fooling around. Why don't you take off that ridicules mask and show who you are" he said and Asha smirked. "You always know how to spoil things, don't you Vegeta?" Asha said. He chuckled. She closed her eyes. "As you wish" She took off the mask and opened her eyes.

"ASHA?!" She heard the Z-gang yell. She looked at Vegeta. "It's been a long time" She said and he nodded. "Let's see if you kept training" he said and Asha smiled. "Like I said, I couldn't let my Saiyan genes go to waste" She said and they launched at each other. She was equal with Vegeta and felt him raise his power level more.

She did the same and they were at each other while smirking. They landed catching their breath. "Good, you're training is giving me a decent fight" Vegeta said and Asha rolled her eyes.

"You're not bad yourself Vegeta but I thought the Prince would be more of a challenge" She said and saw him smirk evilly. "Oh I haven't even begun yet" he said and suddenly appeared behind her. Instincts kicked in and she hit him with her tail catching him off guard and sending him flying out of the ring.

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 4

Asha won and shook her head while approaching Vegeta. He climbed out of the rubble and saw Asha looking at him. He laughed lightly. "That was a sneaky move, you got lucky with that one" he said and Asha snickered. "Well I couldn't let my tail go to waste now could I?" She asked and he chuckled.

Asha moved towards the announcer. She forfeited the next match, knowing that she was satisfied with her wins and went to the warm up zone again. She came to Trunks and Goten's surprised faces and they just stared at her. Asha put her hand on her hips. "Well good to see you too" She said and they snapped out of their gaze.

She laughed as they were clueless to what to do. "Well you don't have to take me on a date just hug me" She said and Goten blushed deeply. Trunks burst out laughing with Asha following. After the embarrassing moment they hugged her and smiled. "B-but…H-how?" They asked clueless and Asha smiled.

"I'll tell you when I tell the others" She said. Trunks smirked thinking of something and Asha heard it. "Haven't changed have you?" She asked him and Goten was like always not with them. They explained to him quickly and Asha walked out.

Not long and they all came running down looking for Asha. "Where is she?" Chi asked and Goten along with Trunks looked down sadly. "She left" Goten said and they all stood there in silence and Vegeta came in. "What do you mean she left?" He asked and Trunks looked at him.

"She could only stay for a little while then she had to go again" he said sadly and Vegeta growled. "She left without saying hello or goodbye?" Chi asked and Goten nodded. After another few moments, "Geez you guys look like someone died" Someone said from behind and they jerked in the direction.

Asha stood there smiling while Goten and Trunks laughed. Pan and Hercule were called out and they went out after her mother told her to take it easy on him. Chi and Bulma both gave her hugs and smiles spread onto everyone's faces. Videl along with Gohan hugged her and she greeted Piccolo and Dende.

"Well since you're all here you're probably wondering how I got here" She said and they all nodded. She smiled and explained to them. "You all know that the day I left I could make a wish. I wished that I could return to this realm again and after that Shenlong made me the guardian of our realm." Asha said and they all looked at her with wide-eyes.

Vegeta smirked, "Of course he would pick a Saiyan, especially one with my DNA" He said and everyone laughed. "Sure Vegeta" Asha said rolling her eyes. They went to watch the fight again. Pan lost by falling out accidently but she smiled brightly as she approached us. Pan was suddenly tackled by a little blue haired girl and they laughed. "You did awesome Pan!" She exclaimed and they stood up.

"Bulla, why don't you introduce yourself to our friend" Bulma said and Videl nodded. "You too Pan" She said and the 2 girls walked towards Asha. "Hi I'm Bulla and this is my friend Pan" She said and Asha smiled. "I'm Asha, nice to meet you" She said and Bulla furrowed her brows. "But I thought your name was Emiko" She said and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah what's with the name Ash?" Trunks asked and Asha smiled. "It's my daughter's name" She said and they all looked at her in shock. "Wow you have a daughter, how old is she?" Gohan asked. "She's 5 years old" Asha answered. "Who's the lucky guy?"Trunks asked. "Well it's not Goten" Asha said and Goten turned red of embarrassment. Asha laughed and then turned to them. "He's a martial artist and we met at a tournament" She said and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Typical, all you Saiyans always do is fight" She said. "Woman it's in our blood besides most Saiyan females find their mates and mate in battles" Vegeta said and Bulma looked at him. "If you remember Asha isn't a Saiyan from birth so she doesn't count" She said. "It doesn't matter. She's still a Saiyan,Woman, and of my DNA" he said and Bulla cut in.

"But daddy doesn't that make her your sister?" She asked and there was a lot of chokes. Goten burst out laughing. Asha smirked and looked at Trunks. "That makes me your aunt" She said and Trunks turned pale. Everyone started to laugh except Vegeta who just shook his head.

The laughter died down and Asha smiled at them. "Well it was good to see you all again but I have to go back so this is goodbye again." Asha said and they all turned sad. "Hey I'll come visit again" She said and they nodded. "You better" Trunks said and Asha looked at Goten. "Then we can go on that Date" She said and he turned around fast. "WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"Goten asked her on a date before she revealed her identity" Trunks said and everyone burst out laughing while Asha just chuckled. "Aww it's okay Goten, we all still love you. Even Vegeta although he doesn't admit it" Asha said. Vegeta blushed and scowled at her. They all laughed again and Asha greeted everyone and then returned back to her world not knowing she saw them for the last time…

* * *

She got home and was greeted by her husband and daughter. They ate dinner and went to bed. Asha tucked Emiko in and went to their bedroom. She lay on the bed exhausted after today and sighed. Yukio joined her and looked at her. "How was their reaction?" He asked and Asha smiled.

"Well it surprised everyone. Goku was the 1st to know but I didn't expect anything less. Vegeta also knew and he was the one that had to spoil the surprise but I must say they were still surprised." Asha said and Yukio laughed at her.

Asha looked at him, "I was glad to see them after all these years. Bulla and Pan was born and I got to meet them. Pan reminded me of Emiko except Emiko is much more serious and silent." Asha said and Yukio nodded. "She's like a grown up but still has a child's reaction to things" he said.

"As soon as she outgrows her child status she's going to be more like an adult. She's going to be extremely powerful" Asha said and Yukio nodded. "Just like her mother" he said and Asha smiled at him.

"Yeah but her own person. She's going to surpass us all" She said and closed her eyes. Yukio pulled her closer and Asha's tail wrapped around his waist. "Well she's already surpassed me" he said and looked at Asha who was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and slept next to her.

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 5

Time went on and as it went on a lot of things changed. Emiko turned 12 not to long ago, she matured faster than the children she knew and her powers also developed. She was able to control most of her visions and also developed the ability to see her mother's past.

Emiko reached ssj2 also not too long ago and was on the verge of ssj3 although her body couldn't handle the pressure. Neither of them knew when this would happen nor, did they want it to happen. Her mother mysteriously got weaker and being the guardian of the dimensions became extremely difficult. Emiko didn't know what to do and her mother just smiled and sent her to bed.

Emiko woke up when her mother shook her awake. She groaned as she opened her eyes. The 1st thing she smelled was tears and blood. Emiko shot up in bed and looked at her mother and saw her face was wet with tears.

"Mom what's wrong?" Emiko asked and felt her mother's Ki was very weak. "Sweetie we have to go now!" She yelled and Emiko furrowed her brows. "Why? Where? And where's dad?" Emiko asked getting worried. They heard a crash and Asha quickly grabbed her hand and disappeared.

* * *

They appeared on a strange platform. Emiko searched for her mother and ran towards her when she saw she was on her knees. "Mother!" Emiko yelled and stood next to her mother. She tried to help her up but her hands just went right through her mother.

"What the-? What's going on?" She asked worried. Her mother looked at her. "Sweetie, my time is up. I need to go." Her mother said and Emiko's eyes began to tear up. "Why?" She asked and her mother smiled sadly at her.

"You'll understand. I want you to know me and your father love you with all our hearts. We want you to grow up strong and live the life you choose. Remember who you are and use your powers to protect you where I cannot" Her mother said while Emiko cried. "Don't leave me" She whispered.

Her mother kissed her forehead. "Goodbye" She said and faded away. Emiko cried as she stayed on her knees. She balled her fists and hit the plat form that it cracked. "MOM!" She yelled and didn't care if anyone was there. She closed her eyes. The tears trickled down her cheeks and she sniffed. "Why did you go?" She whispered and opened her eyes. _Why did you leave me?_

She felt so much pain in her heart and she tried to cry it all out. She started to feel anger and sorrow. She yelled as she released her power. Light enflamed her and then disappeared again. Emiko breathed heavy and wiped away the tears. She looked up to the sky. _Why? _She sniffed and exhaustion started to wash over her body.

She felt confusion boil up inside her and looked down at her hands. "What's going on?! I don't understand Mother! Why were you so weak and where was dad?! Why did you leave me with all these questions?!" She yelled out trying to keep another wave of tears at bay.

She sighed deeply. _Calm down. This is not going to help the situation. _She thought and started to look around. "Where am I any why?" She asked. She could see that it was a place high above the clouds. The whole platform had tiles on the floor and 2 rows of beautiful palm trees.

"You're at the lookout" Someone spoke from behind. Emiko turned around and saw 2 people standing there. One was green and had pointy ears with strange clothing and the other looked like a Genie and was black. She suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Asha wake up" Someone told her mother. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. When it started to settle she saw Dende looking down while smiling at her. "Good you're awake; I almost thought you didn't make it." He said and Asha stood up. _

_"Yeah I thought I was a goner for sure but every time I just come back" She said and laughed lightly. "Good thing you're still okay." She said and he nodded. "Yeah thanks to Mr. Popo, he threw me off the lookout when he saw you and Buu emerging through the rip." He said and smiled sadly._

_ She put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll wish him and the others back, don't you worry" She said and he nodded._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Emiko blinked and looked at the 2 figures. "Dende and Mr. Popo" She said and Dende smiled at her. "Yes and you must be Asha's daughter, Emiko" Dende said. "Just Emi is fine. I'm sorry about earlier" She said feeling guilty about her tantrum.

"It's okay, I understand" He said and Emiko smiled softly sadly at him. She felt a power level approach and it felt familiar…

_Who is that? _She asked herself and somewhere the answer came through un-expectantly. _Piccolo. _As soon as she though it another figure appeared and looked a lot like Dende except older and bigger. His clothes were also different and he wore a cape along with a strange oval hat.

"Hi Piccolo" Dende Greeted and he grunted as a greeting. He looked at Emiko. "You must be Asha's daughter" he said and Emiko nodded. "And you must be Piccolo" She said and he nodded. Emiko turned around and stood on the edge of the platform while looking down.

"Where are you going? You can stay here if you'd like to" Dende said and Emiko turned around. "If it's not any trouble, I'd love to stay. I don't know why my mother brought me here and don't know this place" She said and Mr. Popo smiled. "I'll show you around, follow me" he said and Emiko followed the Genie.

Piccolo looked at Dende. "Did you feel that power?" he asked and Dende nodded. "Yes am I won't be surprised if everyone come up here to check out what happened." He said and Piccolo shook his head.

"It was too fast to actually pick up, but I'm sure Goku felt it. It's incredible" he said and Dende nodded. "What's more interesting is she also didn't know us. When she saw us it's like she zoned out and then when she came back, she knew us somehow" Dende said. Piccolo furrowed his brows and looked away. "She's just like her mother" Piccolo said and Dende nodded.

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 6

Emiko woke up and opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and yawned but put her hand in front of her mouth. She moved off her bed and turned to make it up. It's only been a day she was here and Mr. Popo along with Dende was very generous.

They offered her food, clothes and a place to sleep. She finished making her bed and went to change. She pulled on a pair of small spandex that was a blue color. It had white boots and gloves and she wrapped her tail around her waist. She put her hair up and walked out of her room.

"Morning Emiko" Dende greeted as she stepped in the kitchen. "Morning" she greeted and sat down. Mr. Popo put a plate in front of her and she thanked him. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure" Dende said and she looked at him.

"Why are you so kind towards me? I came here invading your home" She said and Dende shook his head. "There's no need to say that. You're welcome here, it's the least we can do" He said. "Thank you" She said and ate her breakfast. "If you need a place to train we have one" Dende said and Emiko nodded.

"Thanks, but I think I should meditate for a while" She said and he nodded. Emiko put her plates in the wash and turned to them. "I would like to help you, if you need it" She said and Mr. Popo smiled.

"That's not necessary, but we'll ask when needed" he said and she nodded and then walked away. She came in her room and sat down in a meditating position. Emiko closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

* * *

She blinked and was in the dark. _Where am I? _She asked herself. She looked around for anything but saw nothing. She blinked and saw herself as a little girl. _This is strange. _She thought as she watched the scene unfold.

_Her mother tugged her in and smiled at her. "Wanna hear a story?" She asked and little Emiko nodded. "There is the legend of the black star Dragon Balls. Now you already know about the regular Dragon Balls right?" Her mother asked and Emiko nodded. _

_"Now these Dragon Balls are extremely powerful but they can only grant one wish. As soon as that wish is granted they scatter across the universe." She said _

_"Now if they aren't collected in one year the Earth will explode and chaos would erupt. That's why they were sealed up at the lookout. But the Dragon was summoned and a wish was wasted thanks to a villain that wanted to be the most powerful. All was lost until 3 brave people went out to space and collect the balls before the Earth explode in a year…"_

* * *

Emiko's eyes snapped open and she shook her head. She wiped the dried tears away and took a deep breath. _There's no time to cry. _She told herself sternly and stood up.

She saw that it was dark and went to look outside. When she came outside her eyes widened. The Lookout looked like it was through an earthquake, which was ridicules because it was in the air. _What in the world happened here?_

She saw something moving in the sky and moved out to get a better few. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it was a Dragon. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. _This must be Shenlong, the eternal Dragon. _Emiko thought. _But why is he summoned? _She thought and ran to where his tail was connected.

Emiko stopped running when she saw 3 robots stand there. In one there was a dog and in the other an old woman. In front of them was a little blue guy with pointy ears. "What's going on in here?" She heard someone ask and turned to see a large man standing there.

He had yellow pants with a blue top and a white belt. He also wore boots and his hair looked like a palm tree. As she concentrated on him she started to flash memories.

* * *

_Emiko saw a small baby crying and the hair resembled the man's. Kakkarot. She heard someone say. The baby was suddenly in a spaceship flying through space and landed on Earth. _

_She saw an Old man walk in the woods and spot the Baby. He took him out of the strange spaceship and the baby squirmed. She was suddenly in the home and saw the Old man put the baby down. I think I'll call you Goku. He said and she was back to reality. _

* * *

_So his name is Goku and he's a Saiyan. Mom always talked about him and the Prince. Um…Vegeta! That's it, but what is he doing here? _She thought. She saw him standing there. There was a sudden roar and then he was surrounded by a bright light. _That can't be good. _Emiko though and shielded her eyes from the bright light

It quickly settled and a voice boomed. "You're wish has been granted. Till the next summoning" Shenlong said and the Dragon Balls scattered.

She looked around and saw a small boy that looked like the man that was there before. "GOKU!" Dende yelled while he and Mr. Popo came running to him. "Why is the room suddenly so big?" The small Goku asked. "Oh no, A wish was made on the black star Dragon Balls" Mr. Popo said and Emiko talked before thinking.

"What?!" Everyone looked at her and she gulped. "Who are you?" The boy asked and she blinked at him. "Emiko" She said and Goku furrowed his brows. "I've heard that name before…" He trailed off and then snapped his fingers. "Of course! You're Asha's daughter! How is she? And what are you doing here?" he asked and Emiko looked down.

"My mother's gone" She said and saw Goku's face sadden. There was a long silence before Goku spoke up again,"She's not coming back this time I guess. I'm sorry for your loss" He said. Emiko shook off the dread she felt and looked up.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked and Goku put his hands behind his head. "I don't know but I don't think it's a problem. We'll just collect the Dragon Balls and wish me big again." He said and walked out on the lookout.

"Well bye! Thanks for the food Mr. Popo and nice meeting you Emiko!" He shouted and before they could stop him he flew off. "GOKU WAIT!" But it fell on deaf ears.

"I'll go after him." Emiko said and flew off. She sensed him and flew faster. She felt his Ki near her but then his it dropped. _Where did he go? _She thought and lowered down to the ground, making sure no-one saw her. She walked around and heard police sirens along with yelling. She ran towards it and saw the police shooting at robbers.

She went through the crowds and saw the robbers holding a woman. Emiko growled. _Be careful not to show your powers in public, only if it's needed. _She heard her mom's warning go through her head. _It's needed. _She thought but stopped when she the policeman talk to a raven haired girl. "There's a robbery and you can't go to the movies" He said and she growled.

She jumped onto the car and pointed at the thugs. "Let the woman go and walk away. I'm not going to let you ruin what could be the best date of my life!" She said and Emiko looked at her. _She's strong, younger than me but her energy resembles that of Goku. _She thought.

The thug laughed at her. "What are you going to do?" he asked with a smirk. She flew at him knocking him against the wall. Emiko saw the one thug raise his gun to fire at her. Emiko disappeared and reappeared next to him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you but since you will probably not listen to me…" Emiko trailed off and broke the gun by crushing it in her hand.

He dropped it and stepped back in fear. He pulled out a knife and Emiko frowned. He moved at her but Emiko just moved swiftly behind him knocking him out with a shot to the neck. She dusted her hands off and crossed her arms over her body. "Men these days have no respect for woman" Emiko said and walked away.

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 7

The other girl quickly disposed of the other man after being interrupted by a boy. Emiko saw that the boy was Goku and walked towards him. "Where did you go? You left and we wanted to tell you something" She said and Goku looked at her.

"Oh sorry about that" he said and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at her. "Your skills are impressive, your mom taught you well" he said. "My dad also taught me" She said and he smiled. They saw an old man looking at all the girls and got hit by them. He came towards us.

"Master Roshi!" Goku and the girl yelled. They looked at each other and then to Master Roshi. "Oh hi there Pan!" He yelled and looked down at Goku. "You know you look familiar" he said and Goku laughed. "It's me Goku" he said and Master Roshi picked him up.

"You know you look a lot like Goku-Wait Goku?!" he asked and Goku nodded. "Yip" he said and was put down. "Wait! There is no way you're my Grandfather! I have stuffed animals bigger than you" Pan exclaimed and pointed at Goku.

"So that makes you my Granddaughter Pan?" Goku asked and Roshi nodded. "Yes, she's grown quite a bit and kept up her training" he said and Goku smiled. "Well I'm proud of her" he said and Pan shook her head. _This can't be happening! This is just a horrible dream I need to wake up from!_ Emiko heard Pan think.

"Well and who is this young lady?" She heard Roshi ask. "This is Emiko, Asha's daughter" Goku said. "Oh" he said and looked at her and then to Goku. "Are you coming home?" he asked and Goku nodded. "Yeah, I just hope Chi-Chi isn't to mad at me for being gone so long" Goku said and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

They arrived at a yard where there were 2 houses and a garage. Emiko remembered something. "Goku, I almost forgot. I need to tell you something about the black star Dragon Balls" She said and Goku looked at her along with Pan. "Sure" he said and his stomach growled.

"But can we eat 1st?" he asked. Both Emiko and Pan sweat dropped. "Follow me" Pan said and they followed her. "So Emiko do you have the same psychic abilities as your mother?" Goku asked and she looked at him. "Yes, but I have more control and mine is more advanced although I'm still not 100% used to it" She said and he nodded.

Pan spun around. "Wait a minute. She can read minds?" Pan asked bewildered. "Yeah she also has visions of the Future and if I'm correct can calm your thoughts?" He said uncertainly. Emiko nodded, "Correct"

"But I can also see the past or at least my mother's and people who was close to her. Like I know your Saiyan name is Kakkarot" Emiko said and Goku nodded with wide-eyes. "Wow, I'm impressed" Goku said. "Here we are" Pan said and showed them in.

They walked in the house. They were greeted by a lot of people and Emiko recognized some of them. _These people look like one of the visions I had when I was 5. The raven haired woman, if I'm correct, is Chi-Chi. The others I don't recognize_. She thought as she looked at them.

Goku explained to them what happened and Chi-Chi started to cry. The other woman named Videl held her and the man with the glasses named Gohan talked to Goku. "So Pan who's your friend?" Videl asked and Emiko looked at her looked at her. "She came along with Grandpa, her name is Emiko" Pan said and the room went silent.

"Isn't that-" Videl was cut off by Goku. "Yes, she's Asha's daughter" Goku said and they all stared at Emiko. She stood there awkwardly and Pan came next to her. "This is my papa Gohan, my mother Videl and my Granma Chi-Chi" She said and Emiko smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Emiko said and they nodded. "So Emiko what bring you here?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. My mother brought me here and then she disappeared" Emiko said her face saddening. "She's gone?" Gohan asked and Emiko nodded. There was a silence and then Emiko spoke up.

"Goku, I'm going to tell you something my mother told me about the black star Dragon Balls and you must listen carefully." Emiko said and he nodded. "She said that they were very powerful but only granted 1 wish. As soon as that wish was granted they are scattered across the universe" She said. They all looked at Goku. .

"Then you'll just have to grow up like a normal kid dad" He said and Goku nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me and besides I like being a kid again." Goku said. "I'm not finished" Emiko said and they all turned back to her with confused expressions.

"If they are not collected in a year the Earth will explode" She said and everyone gasped. _I believe what she said is true_. Someone spoke and everyone jumped in shock. "Really King Kai?" Goku asked. _Yes Goku_. He said.

"But my mother also told me that there were people that ventured off into space and brought back the Dragon Balls" She said and their faces lit up.

"Yeah! We can ask Bulma to build a spaceship and then we can go into space." Gohan said. Everyone smiled and felt some relief wash over them. "We'll I think I'll go make some tea." Chi-Chi said. "I'll go help" Videl said. "You want some to Emiko?" Chi-Chi asked and Emiko nodded. "Yes please" She said and they nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open and a teenage boy walked in while talking on the phone. "Mmhm, Yeah sure! I can't wait! See you then! Bye!" He ended the phone call and turned to them.

"Hey guys" he greeted. "Hi Goten" Goku said and Goten looked at him with a raised brow. "Who are you?" he asked confused. Gohan explained to him what happened and he made an 'O' expression with his mouth. "So that's it huh?" Goten said and Goku nodded.

Goten turned to Emiko and raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?" he asked. Pan came in. "She's Emiko" She said and Goten nodded with a smile. "Hi, I'm Goten" he put his hand out. Emiko smiled and went to shake his hand but as soon as she touched it she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_She was in the woods. "So Trunks where's your friend you wanted me to meet?" The boy asked. Trunks pointed towards my mother and the boy smiled. "Cool! But it's a girl." He said. My mother looked like she was about to say something but the other boy cut in. "Yeah so?" The boy shrugged. _

_He walked towards her and put out his hand. "Hi I'm Goten" I shook his hand. "I'm Asha, nice to meet you" they smiled at each other. Trunks fell to the ground laughing. "What's so funny Trunks?" He stood up and wiped his tears away. _

_"Sorry Goten, I couldn't help it." "Help what Trunks?" "She already knew who you are man." He said. "Oh" he said. She and Trunks started to laugh again and Goten joined in._

_End of flashback._

Emiko blinked a few times to let her vision turn to normal and then looked at Goten. "Sorry about that but it's nice to meet you" She said. Goten turned around. He looked at Goku and Gohan. "You did see that right? The same happened to Asha when she had visions." He said bewildered. "I'm her daughter" Emiko said and he looked at her shocked.

"Wow, I can see that you have her green eyes" He said, "So where is she?" He asked and a nervous atmosphere surrounded them. "What?" Goten asked not liking the feeling of the room. "Asha's gone, Goten" Gohan said and Goten's world came crashing down on him.

He tried not to show any emotion and looked down sadly. "Goten, would you like some tea?" Chichi asked softly but he shook his head. "No thanks mom, I'm going to get some fresh air" He said and left with slumped shoulders. "Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled after him but Gohan shook his head.

"Leave him Pan. He needs to be alone for a while" Gohan said and she nodded. Emiko felt bad for him and she knew how he felt but he needed to get his emotions out for a while.

They sat down and they talked about the spaceship and who would go and who would stay."It's no big deal really. Tomorrow Goku can take Bulma's ship into space" Chi-Chi said and Gohan nodded.

"It wouldn't be the 1st you would go Dragon Ball hunting." She told Goku. "Why do I have to go?" He asked and Chi-chi slammed on the table. "What do you mean why?! You've never sat out at this kind of adventure before!" She yelled at him. "Yeah, I guess getting shrunk down as a kid again really takes it out of me" he said and Videl placed a teacup in front of Gohan.

"But you have to go, or the Earth is going to be destroyed in a year" Videl said and Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "That's right. We just finished our addition to our house Goku, which I do not want to lose." Chi-Chi said and Emiko sweat dropped. You can't be serious. She thought.

"Yeah dad we can never let anything bad happen to Earth. That's why I decided to go with you" Gohan said and Pan walked in. "That's great! A father and son bonding trip!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Papa you're going?" Pan asked and he nodded. "Let me go Papa, I want to go into space with you." She asked. "Pan, you're Grandfather and Father aren't going to have fun you know. It's going to be dangerous."

"That's right Pan""I know that, I'm just offering my help to save the Earth" Pan said. "But if you go into space there will be scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you" Chi-Chi said and Emiko just shook her head. _Oh boy. _

"I'm not afraid of anything" Pan said turning around and crossing her arms. "Pan you sleep with a night light" Videl said and Pan suck her thumb innocently.

"Sorry Pan but going into space is just for adults." Pan climbed over the table towards Goku. "I'm taller than you grandpa" She said and stuck her tong out.

"Well we better let Bulma know" Chi-Chi said and walked out. Pan stood next to Emiko. "Hey you wanna come?" She asked and Emiko nodded. "Sure but where are we going?" She asked and Pan giggled. "To CC, I want you to meet another friend of mine" She said and they walked out of the house.

* * *

"So what do you like to do?" Pan asked Emiko. "Well, not much. I usually train and go shopping with my mother sometimes" She said and Pan nodded. "Well did you have friends?" She asked and Emiko shook her head sadly. "Well we can be friends and I'm sure my other friend would love to meet you." She said and Emiko smiled. Pan smiled back.

"Wow I haven't seen you smile before" She said and Emiko nodded. "Yeah, I guess having a friend is nice" She said and they walked inside a building. "Hi guys" A blue haired Woman said and Emiko looked at her. "Hi Bulma" Gohan greeted from behind. "Well the spaceship is this way" She said and they followed her.

* * *

They were looking at the space ship. _Wow it's so big and strangely built. In our world ours looked more like rockets and they only go to the moon._ Emiko thought. "It looks like an octopus and it's so big!" Goku said and Bulma nodded. "This ship carries 3 people comfortably but with you being as small as you are it shouldn't be cramped at all." Bulma said and patted him on the head.

"You know seeing you like this reminds me when we 1st met." Bulma said and Goku laughed. "So who is this young lady?" Bulma asked gesturing to Emiko. "She's Emiko Asha's daughter" Goku said and she looked at Emiko. "Wow, that's her huh? Nice to meet you" Bulma said and Emiko nodded with a small smile

"Likewise" She said. "Well we need to monitor the ship before you go" Bulma said. "Hey let's go" Pan said and Emiko nodded. They walked through the building Pan leading and Emiko looking around. "Hey you have a tail! I thought it was a belt!" Pan exclaimed. Emiko nodded and unwrapped her tail.

"Why is it black?" She asked and Emiko shrugged. "I don't know." Emiko said and took her tail in her hand. "Can I feel it?" Pan asked. "Uh sure" She said and Pan took her tail. She stroked it and Emiko relaxed. "It's really soft" She said.

Emiko wrapped it back around her waist and they stopped. Pan knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Hello? Bulla, are you here?" she asked. "Pan?" came from the other side and Emiko also stepped in. She saw a teenager girl with blue hair that resembled Bulma's.

"Hi Bulla" Pan greeted and they hugged. Bulla spotted Emiko. "Hi, who are you?" She asked. "I'm Emiko but call me Emi" She said and Bulla nodded. "I'm Bulla nice to meet you" She said and Emiko nodded. "So how did you two meet?" Bulla asked.

"Well, there were robbers at the bank and I couldn't go watch a movie with my date. I knocked the leader out and before another guy could shoot me she appeared beside him and crushed his gun and knocked him out." Pan said and Bulla looked at Emiko. "Wow you must be strong" She said and Pan laughed.

"She's also Saiyan, look she has a tail!" Pan exclaimed and pointed at the tail. "Wow that's awesome!" Bulla exclaimed. The door swung open and a man stepped inside. He had long spiky hair that stuck up with a widow's beak and a mustache. "Hi dad""Hi Vegeta" Bulla and Pan greeted. Vegeta grunted and looked at Emiko.

"Who are you?" he asked and before Emiko could answer Bulla interrupted. "Her name's Emiko and you don't have to be so rude dad" Bulla said. Vegeta looked her over and then grunted. "Where's your brother?" He asked Bulla and she shrugged. "He's probably at work" She said nonchalantly.

Vegeta walked in another room without another word. Bulla rolled her eyes. "Sorry about my dad" Bulla said and Emiko shook her head. "It's okay. He looks like the kind who doesn't talk much" She said. "You're the same. Don't talk much" Pan said. "Yeah I guess so" Emiko said with a shrug.

"So where are your parents?" Bulla asked and Emiko looked at her. "I don't know what happened to my dad and my mom is gone" She said and Bulla's face softened. "Sorry to hear that" She said.

"I think their finished with checking the ship" Pan said trying to change the subject and to lightened up the mood.. Emiko closed her eyes. She saw that they were still busy. _Almost done_. She heard Bulma think and opened her eyes again.

"Their almost done" She said and looked at the 2 girls before her. "How do you know?" Bulla asked._ The same way I can talk to you now._ Emiko told her and Bulla's eyes widen. Pan exchanged looks between them. "What's going on?" She asked.

"S-she can talk to me telepathically" Bulla said and Emiko nodded. "She can do more than that, it's cool" Pan said and Bulla looked at Emiko in awe. "That's so Cool!" Bulla said and Vegeta stepped in the room. His clothes were different and he wore yellow pants along with a yellow and red jacket.

"What are you yelling about?" he asked irritatingly. Bulla smiled and crossed her arms. Emiko looked at her. _Can you tell him?_ She heard Bulla ask. _You want me to tell him what exactly?_ Emiko asked and got an idea. _Why don't you?_ She asked and Bulla raised an eyebrow. _You can do that?_ She asked and Emiko nodded.

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" he asked and Bulla rolled her eyes. _Will you chill dad?_ Bulla said and Vegeta's face dropped. He looked at Bulla. "How did you do that?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

She pointed at Emiko and he looked at her. He narrowed his eyes. He then 'hmphed' and walked out. Bulla and Pan burst out laughing and Emiko just stared at them. "You should've seen his face!" Bulla said and they laughed. "Well I think we should go" Pan said they said bye and then went to the others.

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 8

They came and saw everyone was busy. Emiko decided to walk around a bit and Pan went to ask if anyone needed help. Emiko ended up in the yard where she looked around and went to sit on the grass. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes feeling the light wind brush through her hair.

"You look just like your mother" Someone said and Emiko opened her eyes to see Goku standing there. "She used to go sit somewhere and meditate. So what's bothering you?" he asked and Emiko raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" She asked. "Well I can see something's troubling you so why not?" He asked and Emiko looked down.

"I'm still trying to figure out what happened, why my mom brought me here and why did she disappear." Emiko said and Goku patted her shoulder. "I'm sure for whatever reason she brought you here was for your safety." He said and Emiko nodded. "Yeah you're probably right" She said and Goku smiled at her.

They saw Pan walk out of the building furious about something and walked away. _Why do people treat me like a child?! I'm just as grown up as them!_ She heard Pan think and shook her head. "Wonder what's wrong with Pan" Goku said. "She hates the fact that people treat her like a child." Emiko said and stood up.

"She just needs to blow of some steam" Emiko said and Goku nodded. "We just don't want her to get hurt" He said and Emiko looked at him. "That's probably so but there's no need to treat her like a child anymore. Let her do her own things and let her make her own mistakes where she can learn from." Emiko said and Goku just stared at her.

He smiled, "You know you're very wise for someone your age." He said and Emiko smiled. "My mom used to say that too. She was scared that I would grow up to fast but you can't really prevent that" She said and Goku nodded.

He smirked and looked at Emiko. "You wanna spar?" he asked and caught her off guard. "Uh sure" She said unsure. Goku flew his distance and took his stance. Emiko took her stance. "You ready?" He asked and Emiko nodded. As I'll ever be. She thought.

Goku charged at her and Emiko blocked his attacks as they came. Goku smiled all the way and Emiko's lips curled up into a smirk. Goku increased his power and Emiko did the same. They landed catching their breath. "Your fighting skills are impressive. It's unique, not like your mother's at all." He said. "Same to you Goku" She said and he laughed lightly.

He flew up and started a blast. "KA…ME" Emiko's eyes widen as a vision came through.

* * *

_ She was in a desert area and there were canyons. She saw Goku and saw his body was in bad condition. "Say goodbye to your planet Kakkarot!" She looked up and saw Vegeta. His hair was in a flame and he had strange armor on. _

_"Oh no! If he fires that blast the Earth is done for" She heard Goku say. "There's only one way. KAIOKEN TIMES 3!" he yelled and red light surrounded him. "KA…ME…HA…ME…"He said as he put his hands together and Vegeta yelled. "GALLICK GUN!" while firing a purple blast. "HA!" Goku yelled and countered Vegeta's attack._

* * *

Emiko came back to reality and instinctively started to charge the same blast as Goku. "KA…ME...HA…ME" She said. "HA!" They yelled and fired the blast at each other. Emiko felt Goku's attack over power her out of nowhere energy flew through her and she pushed in the attack overpowering Goku's easily. The attack was sent into the sky where it exploded.

Emiko looked at the sky in disbelief. _How did I do that?_ She asked herself as Goku walked towards her. "Wow, I'm glad your mom learned you that" He said and Emiko looked at him. "She didn't" Emiko whispered but luckily Goku didn't hear her. "Thanks for the spar, I think Bulma's done by now" Goku said and walked towards the garage. Emiko just stared at her hands. She slowly walked back at the garage while staring at her hands.

When Emiko came in and she heard Bulma's voice. "All systems are go for launch" Emiko looked around and walked over to the railing. She looked down to see Goku, Goten and a handsome purple haired teenager stand in front of the ship. _That must be Trunks._ Emiko thought. "GOKU! KEEP THOSE 2 BOYS OUT OF TROUBLE!" Chi-Chi yelled and Goku waved at her.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I will!" He said. "Gohan sweetie have you seen Pan?" Videl asked Gohan and Emiko turned around. "Yeah I think I saw her with Bulla" He said. "No Bulla's standing right there next to Vegeta" Videl said and they looked at each other. They looked at Emiko. "Have you seen her?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, I didn't see her when she came back" She said. Gohan and Videl looked at each other worried. Emiko quickly turned to the ship. _Her ki's inside_. Emiko thought as soon as that thought was finished the ship blasted of and Emiko had to cover her eyes. When the smoke cleared Emiko opened her eyes again and the space ship was gone.

_Be safe Pan._ Emiko turned to Gohan and Videl. "She was on that ship wasn't she?" Videl asked Emiko and she nodded. "I felt her on it" Emiko said and they sighed. "At least my dad's there" Gohan said and Videl nodded. They were still worried but Emiko knew Pan would be safe.

"So Emiko, where do you stay?" Chi-Chi asked as she walked towards her. "Well I stayed at the lookout" She said. "You can stay here with us if you'd like" Gohan offered and Emiko smiled softly. "I'd like to thank you" She said and they nodded. "Hey where's Bulma?" Videl asked.

"My mom went to check something out" Bulla said as she came to stand next to Emiko. "So you want to hang out?" She asked Emiko and she nodded. "Sure" Emiko said. "Just be home by dinner" Chi-Chi said. "I will" Emiko said and walked away with Bulla. "She's so different from Asha" Videl said and they nodded.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Emiko asked and Bulla smirked. "We could go shopping. Besides I don't think you have any clothes do you?" Bulla asked and Emiko shook her head. "Alright! Then it's settled let me just go ask my mom." Bulla said and walked away leaving Emiko alone in the living room.

"Where the little Woman?" A moment of silence passed before Emiko heard a gruff voice speak from behind . She turned around and saw Vegeta standing there. "She went to ask Bulma something" Emiko said and saw him grunt. "You're Asha's daughter am I correct?" Vegeta asked and Emiko nodded. "Meet me in the GR later, I want to see you're potential" He said and walked out. _Well he's bossy._ She thought with a confused brow.

Bulla passed him coming into the room. "What was that about?"She asked. "Your dad said to meet him in the GR later" Emiko said and Bulla's eyes widen. "And you agreed to that?" Bulla asked. "Well he didn't ask me, he just ordered. But I know he trained with my mother long ago." Emiko said and Bulla shook her head. "You're another one, you know that? Well let's go shopping" She said and walked out with Emiko in row.

* * *

"You know it wasn't needed to buy me a whole room full of clothes, right?" Emiko asked and Bulla looked at her. "You never have enough clothes, besides what you have is only a few bags." She said. "7 full bags" Emiko said and Bulla laughed.

"You'll get use to it" She said and walked into the house. "You'd better get to the GR. My dad really isn't a patient man" Bulla said and put her bags down. "Says the girl who couldn't stand 10 seconds in a row and had to tell them who she was to be in the front" Emiko said and Bulla smiled innocently at her.

Emiko shook her head and walked towards Vegeta's Ki. She stopped at a large metal door. It slid open and she walked in. "It's about time you showed up" Vegeta said and stepped out with his arms crossed over his body.

"Sorry about that, Bulla took me shopping" She said and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Women" He mumbled and looked back at Emiko. "Let's see what your mother taught you" he said and disappeared. Emiko followed his Ki and blasted him when he reappeared but he moved away before the blast hit.

He moved and started to punch her. Emiko blocked and then sent a round kick for his head. He ducked and blasted her against her abdomen. Emiko swiftly avoided the blast and kicked him in the stomach. He moved back and sent her a blast.

She hit it with her own blast and blocked Vegeta's punch when he reappeared behind her. "Not bad girl" he said. "Well your movements are easy to follow" She said and saw him narrow his eyes at her. "Oh really?" he asked disappearing.

"Yes" She said and crossed her arms. She heard a 'beep' sound and looked around to find the source. She saw Vegeta was at the panel. Suddenly she felt a small amount of change in the gravity. Vegeta punched another number in and Emiko felt more gravity. _So he's increasing the gravity, it's just like dad's weights_. She thought and looked at him.

"So you're not affected at the gravity, interesting" he said and shut off the gravity simulator. "You will train with me so I can see your full potential. I will also teach you what your mother didn't." he said and walked towards Emiko. "We'll begin tomorrow" he said and walked out. Emiko stood there dumb folded not sure what happened. She shook her head and walked out.

She walked along the halls and was suddenly confronted by a curious Bulla. "So how was the training?" She asked. "Well it was strange, but he said he will train me from now on to see my full potential" Emiko said and Bulla face palmed. "You're seriously going through with this?" She asked and Emiko nodded. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you" She said and smirked just like Vegeta. Emiko said bye to Bulla and went to the son's house.

She walked in and closed the door. She walked into the living room and was greeted by Gohan. "So how was your shopping with Bulla?" he asked. "Okay, she almost bought the whole mall" Emiko said and he laughed. She walked towards the kitchen and greeted both Chi-Chi and Videl.

"Hey Chi-Chi, where do I stay?" She asked and Chi-Chi smiled. "Come with me" She said and showed Emiko to her room. "Thank you" She said and Chi-Chi nodded. "Dinners almost ready so clean up and join us down stairs." Chi-Chi said and closed the door behind her. Emiko quickly went to shower and then joined them down stairs.

* * *

After Dinner she said goodnight and went to bed. She closed her eyes and went into a restful slumber.

_Emiko looked around and found herself in her old room. 'Why am I back here?' Emiko thought. She saw herself as a little girl again and her mother came into the room. Little Emiko got into bed and her mother tugged her in. _

_"Comfortable?" Her mother asked and the little Emiko nodded. "Alright where was I last?" She asked. "The three adventurers that went into space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls before the earth exploded" The little one said and Asha smiled. "I'm glad you remembered. Well let's see…" her mother drifted off._

_"Okay got it. They went in outer space in their spaceship but as they were in space their ship broke and the crash landed on a strange planet. They then went to explore the planet and find a place to get parts for their ship. They were run over by aliens who just wanted to sell things to them"_

_"They ran away and ended up at a hotel where they decided to stay but as they stayed there they noticed that they were being charged for doing everything even just lying on the bed! They flew out and ended up under a shade while it rained. They found a shelter where a family lived and they offered them shelter but it was taken away by the ruler's guards because their taxes where overdue"_

_"The three returned to their ship but it was already being taken by the guards and they were left in the dust. There they met a strange robot that ate their Dragon Radar. They then took him with them but tied him up. They decided that they were going to take their ship back, go by the parts and continue with their journey. So that night they broke in the castle and took their ship back. The next day they went back to the market to get parts but the streets were deserted. They walked around and saw that they were each on a poster as the most wanted on the planet"_

_"The police were on their trail and they ran away. As they did they fell into another's house. The 2 old people were scared of them and used a broom to protect them. The 3 just apologized for damaging their home and went their way again"_

_"Their stomach's growled and the old people took pity on them. They took them in and made them a meal but it was their last. They explained to them about the leader and how he sucked the life out of everyone. They decided to pay a visit to the leader"_

_"They gave themselves up and were taken in by the Police. As soon as they breached the castle entrance they broke free and walked right into the leader's throne room. They demanded that he give the people's money back but he defused. He ordered his body guard to dispose of them. The one decided that he would fight him while the other stood back"_

_"The guard was no match for him and left with the promise to fight him again one day. The leader desperate to live gave them what they wanted. The people of the planet were awarded with their money and all property that was taken back"_

_"The people rejoiced and gave them their parts to fix the ship. They returned to the ship and repaired it. The small robot they encountered tried to get away but was stopped. They thought about opening him up and get the radar but the robot said that the radar was already in his system. He showed them the Radar and they decided to take him with them and so they made another friend and went back into space" Asha continued…_

** See next time! REVIEW please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 9

Emiko jerked up in bed in cold sweat and dried tears. She stepped out of bed and ran her hand through her hair. _What's going on? _She thought. _Wait a minute, the stories she told me resembles what happened so far. Did she know I would come here at this time? Why are those memories come back to me now? _Emiko thought and shook her head.

_Maybe I need to meditate on these memories and try to get some answers. _Emiko thought. She stood up and went to shower. It was quick and she dried herself with her Ki.

She pulled on a pair of black loose pants and a white top. She pulled a light blue blouse over it. She put on sweat bands on her head and wrists. She pulled on her gloves that had open fingers and her boots that were also black. She put her hair up and walked out by the door.

* * *

She ate breakfast and thanked them. She went outside and decided to fly around. She looked down at the city as she flew by. _Everything is so different from my world. _She thought and flew on. She came to the woods, far away from the city. She landed and looked around. _This place feels familiar… _Emiko thought and then the scenery changed.

* * *

_"__Now" Vegeta told Asha and Emiko looked around. The place looked the same but there were less trees and more open space. Asha clenched her muscles and yelled. She changed in ssj3 and Emiko looked at her mother in amazement._

_ '__Wow' Emiko thought and saw Vegeta step into a stance_ "_Good now you need to stay in that form as long as you can while sparring" He smirked and transformed in ssj2. Asha looked at him as if he was crazy and he charged at her._

_Emiko saw that her mother began to struggle to block and attack and her energy was beginning to drop. Asha and Vegeta were both bloody and bruised but they both looked like they enjoying every moment of the fight. _

_Her mother breathed heavy and looked up to see Vegeta charging up a blast. She swallowed hard and began her own attack. "FINAL FLASH!" They both yelled and their attacks countered each other. _

* * *

Emiko began to power up unconsciously. She began to convert her energy in a blast, "FINAL…"she said and clenched her teeth. "FLASH!" She yelled and fired the blast up in the sky. She breathed hard and fell to her knees. _I did it again, how am I doing that?! _She asked herself and shook her head while standing up.

"How do you know that attack?" Someone asked from behind and Emiko twisted around to see Vegeta look at her in shock although he hid it well. "I don't know…" She drifted off furrowing her brows. "What do you mean you don't know?!" he asked impatiently.

Emiko looked at him with a serious expression. "I only saw it just now and I did it" She said but he didn't budge. She closed her eyes and sent him the image of her vision. She opened her eyes to see him somewhat shocked. "You just saw it and could do it?" he asked and Emiko nodded.

"The same happened with Goku. I saw you with hair up in a flame and wearing a strange armor. You were about to blast the Earth away but Goku countered you're attack with a 'kamehameha' wave. When I came back to reality I just did it, like instinct" She said and looked at her hands. "I…don't understand" She whispered.

Vegeta walked towards her. "Look at me" he said but Emiko was in deep thought. "Onna, look at me" he said and Emiko looked up. "Has this ever happen before?"He asked. "I only saw my mother's past but this never happened before" She said and he nodded.

He suddenly grabbed her and threw her in the woods. She back flipped and stopped. She looked up at Vegeta in confusion. He powered up to ssj2 and charged a blast. _What is he doing?! _Emiko thought. She gulped. _What do I do? _She asked herself. _Counter him… _She heard an answer and took a deep breath.

_If I did it once I can do it again. _She powered to ssj, "FINAL…" Vegeta and Emiko began to charm. "FLASH!" They yelled and fired the blast at each other. Vegeta was able to take control of the blast and Emiko struggled. She yelled powering up to ssj2 and Vegeta was slightly pushed back.

Emiko still struggled at the attack and Vegeta clearly had the advantage. _I'm slipping! _Emiko thought as she clenched her teeth. Vegeta suddenly yelled and pushed more energy in the attack almost overwhelming Emiko completely. Emiko closed her eyes as her muscles burned.

She felt that power surge again and her eyes snapped open. She yelled and her power increased as she turned ssj3. Her muscles bulged and her hair grew out. She found that she had control over the attack and added energy in the blast overwhelming Vegeta. He quickly moved to the side to avoid it and powered down. He looked down at Emiko and his eyes almost bulged.

He slowly landed on the grass looking at Emiko. Her hair was beautifully grown out and she had no eyebrows. Her body muscles were perfectly toned while her face was impassive. She looked at Vegeta and her eyes looked empty.

She gasped and fell forward. Her eyes closed shut and the power slipped away. Vegeta ran forward and caught her before she fell on the ground. "Incredible" He mumbled.

_She's almost more powerful than me! Almost not really near my limit but still…How's that possible?! She's only a child and yet she has incredible strength. _He looked down at her and lifted her up and flew away with her in his arms.

* * *

Emiko opened her eyes and blinked a few times._ What happened? The last thing I remember is Vegeta that put more energy in the blast almost totally overwhelming me and then everything went blank as that power surge came through again. _Emiko thought and looked around. _It looks like I'm back in my old room again which means…_

Emiko drifted off when her mother came into the room. _Little Emiko was already in bed and was waiting for her mother to tell a story. Asha sat down next to her. "So you want me to continue?" Asha asked and Emiko nodded. "This is a long story" Emiko said and her mother laughed lightly. _

_"__Yes, but it's a good one" She said and Emiko smiled. The door swung open and Yukio came into the room. "Mind if I listen in?" he asked and Emiko shot up from bed. "You can sit next to me dad!" She said and he chuckled as he went and sat down next to her. _

_"__Alright let's continue with our story. Now did I ever tell you who was on that ship?" Asha asked and Emiko shook her head._

_"__Well there was a teenage boy with a little boy and a girl." Asha said and Emiko smiled. "I'm glad there's a girl in the story" She said. Both Asha and Yukio chuckled. _

_"__Well we know that they left the other planet and set off back on their adventure. Now while they were back into space they began to form a strange friendship. Although they struggled to cope with each other they still looked out for each other and with the robot they discovered a planet where there was a Dragon Ball on it."_

_"__Now this planet everything was giant. The plants, the insects and more. As they went to search for the Dragon Ball the girl went to fly with the butterflies while the other two went to search for the Dragon Ball but the girl was swarmed with bee's and they took her with them to their hive" _

_"__The other two found the Dragon ball but a huge apple fell on it. There came a bird and flew down collecting the apple along with the Dragon Ball attached to it and gave it to a Gaint that collected food. They followed him but stopped when they heard a yell of the girl and quickly flew towards her."_

_"__On the way they found the queen of the bees and rescued her from a spider. As they flew the little boy and girl bumped into each other. The girl explained that the bees thought she was their queen and they gave the real queen to the bees and went in search of the Giant"_

_"__They found him where he sat with the forest animals preparing dinner. The little boy approached the Giant slowly and when he wanted to grab the Dragon ball the Giant took the apple and ate it." _

_Asha told and Emiko cringed. "Eww" she said and both Yukio and Asha laughed. _

_"__Yes it is but wait. A scream erupted from the Giant and he reacted like he was attacked. The little boy went to see what was wrong and saw that the Dragon Ball was trapped in one of his tooth. He went inside his mouth and tried to get it but couldn't"_

_"__He them had no choice but to blast his tooth out. They caught the tooth and broke the Dragon Ball out. They waved goodbye to the Giant and went back to their spaceship. They entered and flew back into space with the 4 star ball…"_

**See next time! REVIEW please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 10

A huge explosion erupted and a sharp screech was heard. "That bitch!" A Woman yelled and blasted the mountains near her. You've been at it for days sister. Don't you think It's time to stop" A Man spoke and appeared next to his sister.

"Why are you so calm about this?! We lost our chance as soon as that wench brought her brat here!" She yelled at her brother and he just rolled his eyes. "Yes, but she's gone. She can't protect the brat anymore and so is her husband" He said nonchalantly. His sister smirked.

"That was a good kill, but what are we going to do now?" She asked. "We'll wait. She is the last obstacle." He said and smirked evilly. "And just like her mother she will fall" he said and they both laughed maniacally.

* * *

Emiko slowly opened her eyes and felt something damp on her head. She slowly moved her hand and took off the cloth and putting it on the cabinet near her. She slowly stood up and took in a sharp breath as pain shot through her body along with fatigue.

She sighed as the pain began to sustain. _What in the world is wrong with me? _She asked herself and shook her head. She moved to the edge and slowly stood up using the wall for support. She started to walk and ignored the pain that shot through her once again.

She moved towards the bathroom and shut the door. She walked towards the mirror and looked at herself. _Mom, dad…what happened to you? _She asked feeling tears gather in the corner of her eyes. She closed them and a few fell.

_I don't understand, I really don't. what are the memories suppose to mean? _She shook her head and climbed in the shower. She let the water flow over her body but winced all of the sudden. She looked at herself and saw that she had a few scratches. When she was done she climbed out. She dried herself with her Ki and wrapped a towel around her nude body.

She got out a pair of clothes and put her hair up. She opened the door of her room and walked out into the hall. She heard people talking and went towards it. "So you're saying that she might be stronger than you?" She heard Videl say and stopped.

Emiko leaned against the wall to listen closer. "If she isn't already. She probably doesn't even know it yet but she almost surpasses even Vegeta" Gohan said and Emiko furrowed her brows. _Who are they talking about? _She thought and listened closer.

"But Asha wasn't that strong so why is Emiko?" Chi-Chi asked and Emiko had to hold in a gasp. _They're talking about me? But that's not possible. Mom told me that Vegeta and Goku were the strongest in the universe and their sons next to them. I can't possibly compare to them, could I? _She thought and walked away. Her breathing became uneasy the more she thought about it.

_I need to get out of here and get some fresh air. _She thought and flew out a window keeping her Ki low. She landed at the same spot she and Vegeta battled. _This is all so confusing, I can't remember anything after Vegeta added energy in the attack. _"Urgh! I need to meditate" She said and flew again. She saw a mountain and flew towards it landing on top of it and taking a deep breath while sitting down and closing her eyes.

She felt the cool wind hit her warm skin and shivered slightly but enjoyed the feeling of freedom. She opened her eyes and found herself in a vision once again.

* * *

_Her mother flew and took in the night wind as it brushed past her skin. She flew to a mountain top and sat down looking out on the view of the city in the night. _

_She sighed. "I wonder if you'll ever stay dead" She heard someone speak from behind and jumped a little. Emiko looked back and saw Vegeta standing behind her mother._

_Asha laughed waving off the shock but not turning around. "I think somewhere along the line I was granted immortality" She said and heard him chuckle. "What brings you here Vegeta?" She asked still not looking at him. "You" he said and Asha looked around and stared at Vegeta. She saw the shock expression on his face and she chuckled… _

* * *

Emiko was brought out of her vision when she felt someone approach. She felt the person stop and closed her eyes. "You were here with my mother once, weren't you?" Emiko asked but didn't move. "Yes" She heard Vegeta say. "Why are you here?"He asked. "To get fresh air and think" She said and heard him grunt.

"Why are you here?" She asked opening her eyes. "You were gone and I came to search for you." Vegeta said. Emiko stood up and turned to him. "Is it true?" She asked with furrowed brows and a frown. Vegeta raised a confused eyebrow. "About my powers" She said and saw him narrow his eyes. "Where did you hear that?" Vegeta asked.

"I overheard it" She said and saw him smirk. "Just like your mother." He said. "You didn't answer my question." She said her face stoic, not leaving his eye contact. "Yes" he said and Emiko nodded looking back. "Can you train me?" Emiko asked catching Vegeta off guard.

She turned to him. "Just like you trained my mother?" She asked. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his body. "Yes, I can" He said and Emiko smiled softly. "Thank you" She said and turned back to the view. _Pleasure Onna. _She heard him think and smiled.

"So are you going back to the harpies?" Vegeta asked and Emiko frowned. She twisted around and looked him right in the eye. "They have names" She said dangerously that only made Vegeta's smirk grew. "You have fire, that's good." He said and disappeared. He appeared behind her and as if a memory she hit him with her tail sending him flying.

She turned around somewhat shocked at her actions but felt adrenaline rush through her veins. Vegeta stopped himself, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Not bad" he said and Emiko smirked just like him. He attacked her and she disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him in the ribs.

He flew back but quickly charged at her again. She blocked the punch that went for her face but was sent into the mountain side when he kicked her to her side. She slowly lifted herself up and looked up just in time to see a blast heading her way. Unfortunately she was to slow and it grazed her left arm.

She yelped and clutched her arm. She ducked to block Vegeta's kick when he appeared behind her. Emiko moved to sweep him but he jumped up and blasted her again. She hit the blast sending it flying and exploding in the sky. She looked up to see Vegeta floating his smirk still there and his arms crossed.

"Don't tell me that's all you have." He taunted and Emiko resisted the urge to growl. _He's using different techniques and trying to catch me off guard. All I need to do is try and track his movement. _She thought.

_Okay let's do this. _She thought as he charged at her again. She focused on his movements and started to follow it more ease. She could see Vegeta was trying to catch her off guard but she kept her guard up from all angles. Her arm was beginning to feel numb and Vegeta hit that arm the whole time.

She flipped back avoiding the blasts that came her way swiftly and landed back into her stance. She breathed heavy and winced at the pain she felt in her arm. Vegeta flew up and charged an attack again. Emiko took a sharp breath in as he blasted her.

She crossed her hands quickly over her face and was pushed back by the force almost falling. Vegeta powered up again and pushed her further and she came down on one knee. _I can't hold much longer. _She thought as she clenched her teeth and bit down. She felt something go through her muscles and her eyes shot open.

_There's that surge again. _She thought and looked up and slowly began standing up. She dug her heels in the ground and yell. She threw the attack against the mountain and it exploded. Emiko covered her eyes from the ground and smoke. She was hit by something that sent her flying back.

She landed on her back and wheezed. _That hurt. _She thought and sat up. She looked around and saw the mountain was completely destroyed and Vegeta was no-where to be seen. She stood up and held her arm. "You should get that looked at" She heard Vegeta say and looked back to see him walking towards her.

"Thank you for your concern, but I believe it was you who did this" She said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes and took her arm. Emiko closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt her arm get warm and the pain began to still.

She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta looking at her. "Thank you" She said and he just grunted. "I'll see you for training tomorrow" Vegeta said and took off. Emiko sighed and looked at her arm. She shook her head and went back to the Son's house.

**See next time! Reviews Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

**Chapter 11**

It's been a few weeks and Emiko hasn't had any visions or memories. She trained with Vegeta and lived with the Sons. She only trained 4 or 3 times a week usually because she would get injuries or Chi-Chi would say no training. Emiko just shook her head at that but she respected her so she listened.

She could also see that they missed Pan and Goku and heard Chi-Chi ask him to bring her back safely. Emiko sighed as she sat down in a meditating state. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She gasped as an image run through her mind.

* * *

Asha and Yukio together on the coach. Little Emiko ran in front of them. "Mom, can you tell me the story again?" She asked, pleading with her bright green eyes. Asha looked down at her daughter and sighed. "She gets those pleading eyes from you" Yukio said and Asha chuckled.

"And her attitude from you" She said and Yukio shrugged smirking. "Sure honey" Asha said and Emiko climbed between them. "Alright were where we again…Oh that's right. Okay they ventured again in space and landed on another planet where they searched for the Dragon Ball. They found a small village. They saw a crowed and walked through it to see what was going on."

"They saw the Dragon Ball in a young woman's hair but before they could get it they were stopped by a young man who was her fiancé. They warned them to go back where they came from because a monster that caused Earthquakes with his whiskers would return soon. They told them that he took everything from them but it wasn't enough and that he began to take the woman and that the young woman is to be married to the monster."

"Like they said the monster returned to their village and the young woman said to be his bride to protect her people. But our 3 adventurers would have none of that so they dressed the one up as a bride to trick the monster. They planned to knock him out with a drink and cut of his whiskers so he won't cause Earthquakes again"

"So the monster took the bride and took her to his lair which was in the volcano. The other's followed him and came into the lair. They saw that he was knocked out and managed to cut off one whisker but he awoke before they could do the other."

"They also found out that he could only predict Earthquakes. A massive Earthquake began to shake the whole planet and the volcano began to erupt. They quickly made it out and the one blasted the whole volcano away by accident where he only wanted to stop it. They returned to the village and peace was made between the villagers and the monster. They gave the 3 explorers the Dragon Ball. But before they took the Dragon Ball it was taken by someone mysterious and he was sucked in his ship and flew off." Asha said and ended her story.

"Who was it?" Emiko asked. Asha smirked and before she could say anything. She gasped and quickly took hold of the coach for support. She breathed heavy while sweat ran from her face. "Mom! Are you okay?" Emiko asked frightened. Yukio quickly ran over to her side and looked up at her pale face.

"What's wrong? Is it them again?" Her father asked and the teen version of Emiko frowned. 'What does he mean them?! Who are they talking about?!' She yelled in her mind and saw her mother nod. "Mom, was it me?" Little Emiko asked teary eyed. Asha caught her breath and looked at her daughter.

"No sweetie. Mom's just tired don't be sad. Let's go put you to bed okay?" She said and Emiko just nodded. She stood up but almost fell. Yukio wanted to help her but she shook her head. "I'm fine" She said and smiled softly at him…

* * *

Emiko's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavy. Tears ran down her face and she tried not to sob. Mom…why was I so blind? I'm sorry…Emiko thought. Why didn't she tell me? I thought that she was sick. Why and who are they? Emiko thought desperately trying to find answers. She ran her fingers through her hair.

I need to get some air, maybe train. She thought and quickly wiped her tears away. She walked out and came to the kitchen where Chi-Chi was. "I'm going to get some fresh air" She said and before Chi-Chi could reply she was gone.

Emiko flew to a desert where there were canyons it looked almost the same as the 1 she saw Vegeta and Goku fight. She walked around and sat down at the end of the cliff. Closing her eyes and lifting her head towards the sky.

She let her head drop and sighed. The only way I'm going to found out more is if I go back. Besides all her stories are about Goku, Trunks and Pan. I like knowing what's going on so here goes. She concentrated a few second and then the next memory came to her…

* * *

Little Emiko couldn't sleep and went to their parents room. She heard them talk and saw the door was slightly open. "I don't know how to fight this anymore" She heard her mom say. "You have to keep on trying." Her dad pleaded and she heard her mom sigh. "I do each and every day, but they are getting stronger and I'm getting weaker." Her mother said. "Stop saying that, you're just as strong as you used to be before this! You need to keep strong, they're far away and it takes time for them to do it." Her father said. "I'll try" Her mother said softly and Emiko stepped in.

"Emi, what are you doing out of bed?" Yukio asked. "I couldn't sleep" She said and Asha smiled softly. "Do you want me to tell you the rest of the story?" She asked and in an instant she was under the covers between her mother and father. Her father looked at her mother. "You sure?" He asked and Asha nodded.

'She needs to know this, so that she'll know one day what will happen and what to do' Emiko heard her mother say but just looked up waiting for a story. Asha looked down at Emiko and started to continue her story.

"So after the stranger took the Dragon Ball the three chased them in space. Unfortunately for them the other's ship was faster. The ship flew into a strange asteroid that had entrances everywhere and so they lost them and because they were inside they couldn't detect the Dragon Ball"

"They decided to leave but just as they wanted to leave they were attacked by huge worms with the purpose to destroy ships. They crashed but luckily there was no damage to it and stepped out to face the worms that attacked them" Asha said and chuckled suddenly. "What's so funny mom?" Emiko asked and Asha stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Well I'm glad that none of the explorers were Vegeta, he's scared of worms. I can't even imagine what he would've done" Her mother said. Asha burst out laughing and Yukio just chuckled. Emiko pouted and Asha just shook her head as the laughter died down and she continued.

"They were no match for the strong worms but the little boy found a weakness. They picked everyone up by their tail and the worms were easily defeated and a rock avalanche fell on them. As they wanted to return to the ship they were cornered by 3 people."

"One of them was the one that took the Dragon Ball and the three were all brothers that had the strangest power ever. They weren't strong but threatened if they didn't give them the Dragon Balls they would suffer. They refused and the three brothers suddenly took of their armor. They began to make a beat to which they began to dance" Asha said and Emiko laughed.

Asha and Yukio just snickered at the little girl who was burst with laughter. Emiko died down and still had a few giggles in her. "Alright and as they danced the others began to dance to but to their own will and couldn't stop. Even the robot began to dance."

Asha said and Emiko gasped and looked at her mother in angst. "What did they do?" Emiko asked. "Well they were kicked and punched while they were dancing and was beat up like that but luckily the worms emerged once again and made the brothers stop and cower in fear"

"The others stop dancing and knocked the brothers out. They tied them up and searched them for the Dragon Ball that they stole. The girl and the robot went on the ship to search there but also found nothing. She went to the controls and looked at it."

"She accidentally said a planets name that she read out loud and the ship's hatch closed. They blasted off into space and left the other two behind with the brothers" Asha said and saw that Emiko had fallen asleep curled up to her father who was also fast asleep.

She looked sadly at them and a tear fell from her face. "I'm sorry…" Her mother said and everything faded back to reality.

* * *

Emiko has been sitting on the cliff for what seemed like hours. She let a few tears fall and sniffed a few times as she thought back of the memory. Did you give up mom or could you really not fight it back? Emiko asked in her mind.

Why did I need to know all those stories? I'm not even with them! She yelled in her mind but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a 'snap' sound. Without sensing who it was she twisted around and sent a blast. "Any reason for shooting a blast at me Onna?" She heard a man voice ask from behind. She quickly dried her tears and swallowed a lump that was in her throat.

"Any reason for you bothering me Vegeta?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. "You've been crying" He said and Emiko closed her eyes. "Why?" He asked and Emiko shook her head. "Why do people cry in the 1st place?" She countered him yet again back with a question.

She turned around to face him as he floated only a few feet away from her. "I asked you 1st" He said and Emiko crossed her arms over her body. "But I have a chose to answer and I choose not to" She said and turn around while walking away. Vegeta appeared in front of her and she stopped, not looking up at him.

"I'll ask you again, why were you crying?" He asked and Emiko walked passed him. She was stopped when he grabbed her shoulder and she sighed heavily. "Just leave it. I needed to get some emotion out."She lied. His hand left her shoulder and she walked on. She felt a blast come her way and turned while hitting it away.

"I said leave it Vegeta. I don't want to do this right now." She said and kept walking on. "A Saiyan walking away from a challenge, I wonder if your mother learned you that" He said and Emiko stopped dead in her tracks. "She probably did, she never really was a Saiyan" Vegeta said and Emiko bit her lip to stop from growling.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to resist the urge to attack Vegeta with everything she had. She clenched her fists, Calm down, he's just riling you up. Calm down…She said and took a deep breath. "You're father was also probably a weakling" He said and struck a nerve that made Emiko's whole body burn.

Her hair began to float up and small rocks began to float around her. Electricity began to build up around her and her tail unwind from her waist as the ground began to break. Calm…down… She said to herself but the more she said it the more she slipped from control.

"What a waste of Saiyan blood" Vegeta said and Emiko let her power flow as her control slipped suddenly. She was almost overwhelmed by the strength as her muscles bulged and she was in ssj3 in no time. Her face was cold and held absolute no emotion as she turned around to face Vegeta. He smirked and clenched his muscles and his teeth as he turned ssj3.

He flew at her but she disappeared the last second leaving him to punch the ground. He jerked around and saw she was in the sky looking down at him. He flew up and punched her but she disappeared again. She reappeared on the end of the cliff. "Stop running away!" Vegeta yelled angrily and charged at her. He yelled and punched her in her face. Smoke erupted around them and Vegeta furrowed his brows as the smoke disappeared.

His fist was on her face but her face was still stoic and she wasn't affected by the punch at all. She brought her one hand up and pushed it of her face. She threw him back into the canyons where he crashed. She floated towards him as he climbed out of the rubble and looked up at her.

He growled and attacked her. He kicked her on the neck flipping over her and shooting blasts at her from the back. His blasts went flying in all directions and exploded on the ground creating craters. "What the-"He stopped firing when he saw Emiko wasn't effecting by anything and her back was still turned towards him.

She turned around to his shocked face and lifted her hand. She yelled suddenly as she blasted him. He crossed his arms over his body but the blast was too powerful and was yet again sent into a canyon. He winced as he very slowly stood up in the rubble. "KA…ME" He looked up and to his horror she was charging a blast.

"HA…ME" Emiko chimed. Wait, what am I doing? Emiko began to realize but too late. "HA!" She yelled and fired the blast towards Vegeta. No! She yelled and stopped putting energy into it. "Vegeta!" She yelled and disappeared and reappeared in front of the blast blocking it from Vegeta just in time.

It won't budge; I need to get it away. She thought and clenched her teeth while powering up more. She walked forward taking the blast. She sent it to the side and before it exploded she quickly covered Vegeta from the blast. When the explosion was over she slowly stood up with a few winces and turned around.

She gasped as she saw a huge crater in the desert. She shakily looked at her hands and made an energy ball in one but clenched her fist again. She closed her eyes and jerker her head away. She looked back at Vegeta and saw he was unconscious. "I'm sorry" She said and started to walk away.

"Onna?" She heard Vegeta say and stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and saw Vegeta looking at her with one eye open. She looked around again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that. I guess I just lost control" She said. She heard him chuckle. "I pushed you too far" He said and Emiko looked around again.

He stood up but almost fell if Emiko hadn't lifted him up by the shoulder supporting him. She closed her eyes and gave him some of her energy. She opened them to see Vegeta looking at her. "You're just like your mother" he said and Emiko went into a flashback.

* * *

Flashback

"You did well but still need a lot of training" Vegeta said and her mother nodded. "Thanks" She felt him put his arm around her while supporting her. Asha smiled and transferred a little bit of her energy to him knowing he was also out.

Vegeta felt the change and his eyes shot towards Asha. She was passed out in his arms and he shook his head. "Stupid girl, you need the energy!" He yelled at her but she couldn't hear him. He lifted her up and started to fly towards CC. He had enough energy to fly there thanks to her depot.

End of Flashback

* * *

Emiko blinked a few times and saw Vegeta was staring at her. She smiled and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess I am" She said and he chuckled. "Same powers too" he said and she snickered. "Well I found out something interesting thanks to that" She said and started to fly him in support although he hated the help. He looked at her.

"Oh is that so? What was so interesting?" he asked smirking. Emiko laughed lightly. "Wouldn't you like to know" She said and he furrowed his brows. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Including you" She said and Vegeta growled.

"Onna, if you don't tell me right now-"He was cut off by Emiko's raised eyebrow. "Seriously, you're going to threaten me in this condition?" She asked. She saw him realize that she was right and just grunted. "I believe you would want to fly alone from here?" Emiko said. She left Vegeta's support and he flew on his own.

They came to West City and Emiko looked at Vegeta. "Well I'm going back, I'm sure Chi-Chi's worried. Say 'hi' to Bulma and tell Bulla I would go shopping with her next time" Emiko said and Vegeta looked at her. "Don't encourage the girl" He said. Emiko laughed lightly and waved. She turned around and headed back.

* * *

**See next time! Reviews Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

**Chapter 12**

Months have passed and Emiko was beginning to adjust to everything. She still trained with Vegeta and stayed with the Son's although with Chi-Chi and Goten most of the time. Goten would always go on dates and Emiko would just roll her eyes at him.

She chuckled as he went out again and came into the kitchen. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy" Chi-Chi said as she sat down with a sigh. "Do you want some tea?" Emiko asked and Chi-Chi nodded. "Thank you although it isn't necessary" She said. Emiko smiled as she put the cups down from the cupboard.

"You let me stay here, it's the least I can do" Emiko said putting the kettle on. "You know you act a lot like your mother" Chi-Chi said. "Yeah everyone says that but my mom always said I was my dad's daughter" Emiko said and Chi-Chi laughed.

"You never talk about him. What happened to him?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know. I asked my mom before she disappeared but she didn't say anything" Emiko said while pouring the tea in. "I'm sorry" Chi-Chi said and Emiko smiled softly at her.

"It's okay" She said and Chi-Chi smiled back. "Thank you for the tea" Chi said and Emiko nodded. "I think I'm going to meditate for a few" She said and walked outside. She sat under a tree and closed her eyes. _What did happen to you dad? _Emiko thought and was dragged into a vision.

* * *

_"So mom, whatcha' dion'?" 7 year old Emiko asked her mother as she sat on her bed. Asha looked at her daughter and snickered. "I was thinking" She said and Emiko joined her mother on the bed. "About?" She asked. _

_"When was the last time I told you that story" Asha said and Emiko made a strange face and then frowned. "Long ago but I still remember where you ended!" She said her tone turning exited. Asha raised an eyebrow while smirking, "Oh, then please remind me" She said and Emiko nodded. _

_"Where the three strange brothers made the others dance but then was tied up. The girl came into their ship and then she blasted off leaving the other behind." Emiko said and smiled proudly at her mother. Asha chuckled, "You just had a vision didn't you?" Her mother asked and Emiko bit her lip. _

_"Maybe" She said and Asha shook her head. "Well why don't I continue?" She said and Emiko nodded. "Okay so the girl and the small robot blasted off towards another planet where they landed not so gentle but got out in one piece. The little robot found out where the Dragon Ball was but sensed danger."_

_"The girl ignored him and went inside a building. There she found a hall where people was chanting words and worshipping. There was a huge statue and a man in front of it and right next to him was the Dragon Ball on a cushion"_

_"She swooped down and took the Dragon Ball and went to fly out. But suddenly the statue shot her with a turquoise colored beam and she changed into a doll." Asha said and Emiko gasped. _

_Asha looked at her daughter and saw she had no pupils. After a while Emiko blinked and looked back at her mother. "You saw it didn't you?" Asha asked and Emiko nodded. _

_"It was Lord Luud that changed her and then a man named Dolltaki took the girl and played dress up with her. Then before he could do more he was called by a guard. He went to a strange room and then bowed"_

_"There was a very strange looking old man named Dr. Myuu who ordered him to give the saiyan girl to Lord Luud so he's obsorb her for the final power. Dolltaki and the girl was sent and absorbed by Lord Luud" Emiko said to her mother's surprise. _

_"Wow, you're powers are really growing. I'm proud" Asha said and smiled at her daughter. "Go on with the story, please mom" Emiko pleaded and Asha nodded._

_"Well Goku and Trunks was then to face Lord Luud but was outmatched by his power. But inside Luud all the others that he absorbed woke up and saw that they were stuck inside and could only see the outside but not talk to the outside. The girl who was very intimidating and scary took control"_

_"She told Dolltaki after blasting him in the face he should tell them how to get out. After he refused she called the 3 brothers who were also absorbed to get the information and they did easily. When Dolltaki released he talk out he began to explain to them."_

_"He told them that Luud is bionic and that the only way to get out or defeat him was to hit a red sell in his chest from the inside and outside simultaneously. So the 3 brothers told the girl that they can talk telepathically to the little boy. They tried to synchronize the blasts but the little boy was terrible at counting so he decided to chant some words: _

_'Pepperpot, Picklepot, Purplepot'_

_"It worked and Lord Luud was drestoyed. They were all set free but unfortunately Dolltaki escaped but was killed when he arrived at Dr. Myuu's base by another mystery man." Asha said. Emiko yawned but tried to fight the sleep._

_Asha shook her head and picked her daughter up walking to her room and lying her in bed, "But I wanna hear what happened next" Emiko said but then yawning again. Asha laughed lightly as Emiko fought the sleep but was failing miserably. "I'll tell you next time, but right now go to sleep" Asha said but Emiko was already asleep. Asha kissed her head and then the memory faded._

* * *

Emiko sighed as she opened her eyes. "Wow, Pan changed into a doll. I still remember that vision and Dr. Myuu. He created Luud but something tells me were going to have more trouble than that since he's an evil scientist" Emiko thought and shook her head.

"Why can't scientists be good like Bulma?" She asked no-one in particular and went towards the kitchen. Emiko set the table and helped Chi-Chi with preparing the food. Goten came into the house with a phone to the ear and put it down when he came into the kitchen. "Hi mom, Hi Emi" Goten said.

"Well Goten I'm glad you're finally home" Chi-Chi said and sat the food down. "Yeah, sorry about that." Goten said and Chi-Chi sat another plate down and Goten smiled brightly. "The food looks great guys, thanks" He said and Chi-Chi smiled. "Why thank you Goten." She said and Emiko nodded in gratitude. They sat down and ate dinner. "So Goten what did you do today?" Chi-Chi asked and Emiko went into a vision.

* * *

_Small Goten came in the kitchen while Emiko's mother and Chi-Chi cooked dinner. "Did you have a nice bath Goten?" Chi-Chi asked and he nodded. "So what did you do today Ten'?" He smiled at my mom. "I played with Chobe and met some other lizard friends" He said. _

_"Will you introduce them to me some time?" Asha asked and he smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Just then Gohan came in with a huge smile. 'I can only guess…' she heard her mother think. "Gohan is this the time to get home young man?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that mom but I have great news..."_

* * *

Emiko blinked a few times and a small mile appeared on her face. "You okay Emiko?" Chi-Chi asked. Emiko nodded while looking up. "Yeah just spaced out, sorry about that" She said and Chi-Chi nodded. They finished dinner and Emiko helped Chi-Chi clean up. After that she stepped outside and sat in the grass admiring the night sky.

She let her tail unwind from her waist and pat lightly on the grass. "You know, Ash usually sat outside when she couldn't sleep." She heard Goten say from behind. "I didn't, but thanks for telling me" She said and Goten sat next to her.

He looked at her and smiled. "You remind me a lot of her" He said and she smiled. "You and Trunks had a really strong connection with her, I can still fell it and see it" Emiko said still looking at the sky. "You see it?" he asked confused. "I can see the memories you all had together, but only sometimes. When I was little I saw more" She said.

"Wow, that's incredible." He said in a whisper. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Emiko asked and Goten nodded while yawning. "Yeah probably should" He said and Emiko chuckled. She stood up and kissed his cheek while moving into the house, both baffled at what just happened.

_Why did I kiss him on his cheek? _She wondered as she lay on her bed. She thought about it until she fell asleep.

_"So you wanted me to continue telling you what happened?" Asha asked and a 7 year old Emiko nodded. The teenage Emiko blinked a few times more and it became clear. She was in her old room. Her mother sat down beside her although she was very pale and almost out of breath as she tried to hide her heavy breathing. _

_"Are you okay mom? You don't look so good" Emiko said and Asha smiled at her daughter reassuring. "I'm fine honey, but let's go on. They went on with their search as they left another planet with a Dragon Ball and had now four."_

_"As they flew in space they crossed the robot's home planet and the robot wanted to return. The girl then convinced the other to go to his planet and they landed on the planet M2. There everything was made of metal. But something was off with the little robot's behavior. But they travelled in the city and the little robot was surrounded by smaller robot's who praised him from returning from his mission"_

_" As they went into the city they were confronted by a group robots that were called the Sigma Force. There they found out the little robot tricked them. The little boy and teenage boy was taken by them and the girl was left alone."_

_"But she decided to go to the building they were in and rescue them. But it wasn't easy; she tried to sneak around as a robot but was almost crushed. She saved a few other robots and then continued on. She was confronted by one of the sigma force members and struggled to defeat him, because the little robot gave them all the information of their fighting techniques"_

_"She then became very angry and blasted him away and ran towards the specimen lab where the others were held. She blasted through and was hit by another member of the sigma force knocking her out."_

_"The teenage boy took her back to the ship while the little boy took care of the sigma force. He came to the ship and it was a mess and the Dragon Balls were taken. The girl woke up and they both sensed a very power force heading their way and it had evil written all over it, luckily the little boy came there in time"_

_" The force came and landed in front of them. His name was General Rildo, also a mutant created by Dr. Myuu." Asha said and saw Emiko growl slightly. "What's wrong?" Asha asked and Emiko frowned. "He's the one that created Luud. He's also a scientist that wants to convert the saiyans into mutants" Emiko said in disgust. _

_"That's right and this general was there to make sure of it. He turned the teenage boy into metal and he was transmitted to Dr. Myuu's lab. The girl went to the tower to try and get him back and also the Dragon Balls. Every time she came close to the little robot that she wanted to blowup she was spit out by the building and the last time it happened the Dragon Balls was also removed"_

_"She smiled as she got all three and flew to where the Boy was fighting. The boy tried to stop her but as a result they both turned into metal and was transmitted to Dr. Myuu" Asha ended her story and Emiko pouted. Asha ruffled her hair and the kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you the rest next time" She said and Emiko smiled. "Can't wait" She said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep._

_Asha walked out of Emiko's room and closed the door. She smiled but then her eyes suddenly shut closed and she clenched her teeth along with her muscles while whimpering. Her hand gripped her head while shaking it. "ASHA!" Yukio yelled and quickly kneeled down beside her. _

_"Fight! Come on! I'm right here!" He said and Asha opened one eye looking at him and a tear escaped. "I'm…Trying…" She said through clenched teeth. Suddenly the struggling stopped and her mother went limp in her father's arms while breathing hard. _

_"Asha? Asha? Are you okay?" Her father asked in concern and her mother opened her eyes her breathing going back to normal. "I'm fine" She said and her eyes closed as she passed out. He lifted her up and walked towards their room…_

"What the-"Emiko shouted suddenly as she jerked up in bed. "Mom…" She drifted off. _Okay get the facts together. First off there this Dr. Myuu that wants to change saiyans into mutants. Second they are in trouble out of space but I can't reach them! Third, what did my mother need to fight? _She cleared the facts.

"I need to meditate on this see if I get any information, maybe try to contact the others." She said and quickly rushed through the bathroom and changed her clothes. She shot out saying bye to Chi-Chi and flew towards a mountain area.

She landed on a mountain top and sat down. _Alright clear your mind and try to find Pan. It should be easy. _She thought as she concentrated hard on Pan's energy signal. _Come on…got it! _She exclaimed and suddenly saw through Pan's eyes. There was a huge bridge that led to some kind of containment and inside it was something growing.

"Uh, what's that thing in the water?" Goku asked. "It looks like a robot baby" Pan said and Trunks nodded. "You're close Pan. It's called Baby, an infant machine created by Dr. Myuu although he didn't use the same restructuring method not used on any other robot on this planet." Trunks said.

"When that thing is full grown that thing can surpass us all and even before then if he develops a workable body, there's still a whole lot of questions we don't have answers for" Trunks said and Emiko was thrown back to really. She rubbed her head that was now sore and opened one eye.

"I am not doing that again anytime soon" She said and shook her head. "They're okay at least but something wasn't right with that 'Baby'. Everything about him felt wrong" She said in a whisper. "Maybe my mother told me about it in her stories" Emiko said and sighed. _Here goes nothing_. She thought and closed her eyes and receiving back her memory.

* * *

_"Mom!" Emiko saw her younger version yell walking down the halls. "Emiko?" She heard her mother ask and saw her step into the hall. "Anything wrong?" She asked and Emiko nodded. Asha furrowed her brows and walked towards her daughter. "What is it?" She asked in concern. Emiko furrowed her brows at her mother. _

_"You haven't told me what happened after the explorers were turned to metal" Emiko said and Asha fell over anime style. There was laughter and Yukio came from behind the wall. Asha looked up and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Should've known you had something to do with this" She said and he chuckled. "Well now you get to tell more" He said and she sighed._

_They sat down together and she began continued with her story…_

* * *

**See next time! Reviews Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

**Chapter 13**

_"Alright so they were turned to metal and sent to Dr. Myuu's lab, but they were set free by the little robot." Asha said. "I thought he betrayed them" Emiko said confused. "He did but it was part of his and teenager's plan"_

_"When they were set free the teenage emerged from inside Dr. Myuu's lab when the look-a-like metal figure was destroyed. There they discovered a hidden place where Dr. Myuu was working on his masterpiece. It was an infant Machine named Baby"_

_"He had incredible powers but was still attached to the machine so the teenage made sure that he stopped working. But it didn't work and Baby escaped but the 3 blasted him to nothing. Dr. Myuu managed to escape into space." Asha said and Emiko sighed. "At least Baby's dead" She said and Asha shook her head._

_ "Unfortunately not" She said and Emiko's head shot up. "You see Baby had the power to regenerate when there is just a piece of him left. When they shot him there was a piece of him left and he jumped into Gero, where he emerged in the space ship." Asha said and Emiko scooted closer._

_"All along Baby was the created of Dr. Myuu and he was the one that made lord Luud and the other machines. He only needed Gero to help him until he was ready." Asha said. "But why?" Emiko asked. "Long ago there was a planet. Where the Saiyans and Tuffles lived on in peace. But it ended soon when King Vegeta took over the planet and killed all the Tuffles. The leader of the Tuffles took his DNA and sent it into space" _

_"And that is how Baby was created, he was the last to remain, the last Tuffle." Asha explained and Emiko nodded. "And now he wants revenge on the saiyans right?" Emiko asked and her mother nodded. "Was he the Prince's father?" Emiko asked and Asha nodded again._

_"But why did they kill all those people? They lived in peace, why change that?" Emiko asked in confusion. "Emiko, the Saiyans weren't a peaceful race. They destroyed planets along with millions of races. But they were controlled by Frieza who I told you about, remember?" Her mother asked and Emiko nodded but her face was still saddened. Her mother lifted her chin. _

_"Honey they couldn't help it. It's in every Saiyan's blood to create destruction. They feel adrenaline in battle and were a feared race. But we however are different, we still feel the adrenaline but we know it's wrong to kill or cause unnecessary destruction" Her mother told her._

_"But mom-""No buts. We never go back on our race and they did bad things bad but we changed." Asha said. "Yes, but you weren't born with Saiyan genes. Does that still make you one?" Emiko asked. "Yes and you too even if you have human blood inside you." She said and took her hand. _

_She showed her, her pulse. "You see in here is both human and Saiyan blood. You love the thrill of battle and testing your limits. That's your Saiyan blood but your Human blood has reason and humanity that you chose to use." Her mother said and put her hand down again. _

_"They chose do kill and was also forced but that's not a good enough reason for anything. But that's who and what they choose to be, you make your own choice about who you are and you should never lose sight at what you are and what your morals are okay?" Asha said and Emiko smiled at her._

_"I understand and I promise to never lose sight of who I am" Emiko said and her mother smiled. "That's my girl" She said…_

* * *

Emiko opened her eyes and sighed. _So I was right about Baby, but he isn't strong enough to take us all on. He must have some sort of plan but what? _She asked herself and rubbed her chin thinking. She huffed coming up with nothing. _To think this all began so long ago and to hold a grudge so long… _She drifted off.

_They did kill and destroy but the saiyans that are left aren't like that anymore, why doesn't he just let it go? _She thought miserably and her head fell in her hands. _At least he's not wondering what happened to his people. _The thought came through her head and she had to agree.

_This whole thing about my parents is beginning to drive me insane, but I need to take one thing at a time. Let's sort Baby out 1st then I can spend all my time on the other situation. _She thought and nodded to herself.

She stood up and decided to go back. When she came there she saw Bulla climb out of the car walking towards the door. Emiko landed behind the house and walked around it towards Bulla. "To what do I owe this visit?" Emiko asked and Bulla jumped in surprise.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You know it's not nice scaring people" She said glaring at Emiko. Emiko laughed lightly. "It's fun" She said and Bulla rolled her eyes. "So why are you here?" Emiko asked and Bulla smiled. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with us?" Bulla asked.

"Us?" Emiko asked and Bulla nodded. "Yeah, my mom's coming too" She said and Emiko smiled. "Sure just let me tell Chi-Chi 1st then we can go" Emiko said and Bulla nodded. "Wait for you in the car?" She asked and Emiko nodded while walking into the house.

"Hey Chi-Chi?" Emiko called and an answer came from the living room. Emiko walked towards the living room and saw Chi-Chi sitting on the couch. "I'm going shopping with Bulla and Bulma. I'll come back a later is that okay?" Emiko asked.

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'm not your mom you know" Chi-Chi said smiling. Emiko nodded. "I know, but you've been one to me since I got here" Emiko said and Chi-Chi stared at her. The car's horn was heard and Emiko waved goodbye and then walked out towards the car.

* * *

We've been shopping for half an hour and only got a few stuff in Bulla and Bulma's opinion. "Finally, you've decided to go shopping with me" Bulla said and Emiko smiled and shook her head. "Yeah after you asked me for the 5th time this month" Emiko said and Bulla smiled. "Hey, a girl's gotta' shop" She said and they laughed.

"You girls go on ahead. I'll catch you later again." Bulma said. "Okay Mom" Bulla said and Bulma walked away. "So where to next?" Emiko asked and Bulla smirked just like Vegeta. Emiko sweat dropped. _I have a feeling I'm going to regret that question. _Emiko thought as Bulla dragged her into the next store.

"…so I told him to get rid of it because it made him look like a total geek" Bulla said and Emiko looked at her. "That's a little harsh." She said and Bulla rolled her eyes. "It's the truth" She said and Emiko shook her head.

"I'm glad you're not my daughter" Emiko said and Bulla nodded. "Yeah, I would've never go shopping then" She said and Emiko snickered. "Ah-ha!" Bulla exclaimed and pulled out something. "Do I dare ask" Emiko said and saw Bulla smirk again. _Oh boy. _

She lifted an outfit and Emiko nodded. "Yeah that would look nice on you" Emiko said and Bulla laughed. "It's for you" She said and Emiko gulped. Bulla dragged her to the changing rooms. She gave her the outfit and closed the curtain. "Don't come out until you've put it on" Bulla said and sat down.

_Why me? _Emiko thought as she changed into the outfit. It was a bikini strap top that you tied around the neck. It had curls on the top and bottom of the top and it was a turquoise color except the curls was a darker shade of green with silver sequins on the top. With it came a black short with a white belt.

Emiko looked at the boots Bulla picked out and sighed. _Let's get this over with. _She thought and her tail touched her arm. _What am I going to do with my tail? _She thought and sighed as she put the boots on. "Bulla! Where do you suppose I put my furry appendage?" Emiko called.

"Just make a hole. I know I'm going to buy it for you" She said and Emiko blushed. _Please don't. _She hoped and did as Bulla said and wrapped her tail around her waist. It looked like an attachment to her white belt. She pulled back the curtains and walked towards Bulla. When Bulla saw her, her mouth hang agape and the workers stopped to look at her.

A group of boys came by but stopped and looked through the store window. Emiko blushed deeply as they whistled for her. "Bulla!" She shouted and Bulla snapped out of her gaze. "Perfect!" She said and stood up while examining her. "You'll have boys drooling over you!" She said. "That's what I'm afraid off" Emiko said and Bulla waved her off.

"Go change, we still have some of shopping to do" Bulla said and Emiko quickly went to change. She came out with the clothes and they paid. "I'm never wearing this outfit" She said and Bulla smirked at her. "Oh, you don't have a choice" She said and Emiko sighed. _Jip, she's definitely Vegeta's daughter. _Emiko thought as they walked through the mall.

"So Chi-Chi, are you ready?" Emiko asked. They were going to spend some time at Bulma's and Chi-Chi was packing in a few things. "Yes, we can go" She said and I picked up the bags.

"You know we're only going for a few days right?" Emiko asked and she nodded. Emiko just smiled at her. "Goten said he'll meet us there" Emiko said and Chi-Chi nodded. "That doesn't surprise me" She said and Emiko laughed lightly. "Let's go" She said and they left for CC.

* * *

"Thank you Emiko" Chi-Chi said as I came in the room after I dropped her bags off. "My pleasure" She said and sat down. "You want some tea Emiko?" Bulma asked and she shook her head. "No thanks" She said and Bulma nodded. Goten came into the living room and sat down on the coach.

"You know you have one of the pretties faces I've ever seen, a-and that's the truth" Goten said to the person on the phone. "No really, I'm serious" He kept talking to the person on the phone.

Chi-Chi groaned while putting her head in her hand and Bulma just chuckled. "Please tell me why can't he go after a girl who hasn't had any boyfriends? I married my 1st boyfriend" Chi-Chi said and Bulma placed a cup in front of her. "Hey let's go out! If you're not too busy that is we can meet up somewhere right now" Goten said enthusiastically.

Emiko snickered as Chi-Chi blushed deeply. "Oh my word, doesn't this generation have any humility?" She said embarrassed. "I'm sorry to inform you Chi-Chi but I don't think so" Emiko said and she looked at her. "Well I don't see you chasing boys all over the city so at least you have." Chi-Chi said and Emiko blushed deeply.

Bulma sat down by the table and grabbed her cup. "Have you had any boy friends?" Chi-Chi asked all of the sudden and Emiko swallowed hard. "N-no why?" She asked uncertain. "You see! Now why can't Goten go out with her?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma almost spit out her tea and Emiko laughed nervously.

Luckily Goten didn't hear them and put down the phone. "Bye mom, bye Bulma, bye Emi" Goten said and Bulma showed him a thumbs up. "Go get her Tiger" She said and Emiko chuckled coming of her shock. _It's actually monkey, but either way. _She thought.

Chi-Chi suddenly stood up. "Goten! Be careful how you act around those city women!" She shouted and Goten stopped while looking around. "Mom, give me a break" He said and ran off. "I'll give that city girl a break" Chi-Chi mumbled as she sat down again.

"Whoa there Chi-Chi, Goten can handle himself. He is half Saiyan after all" Bulma said trying to calm Chi-Chi down and she sighed. "Yeah you're probably right. But look at Emiko, why can't he be more like her?" Chi-Chi said and Emiko sat awkwardly. "Well because he's a boy and she's Asha's daughter by the way" Bulma said and took the empty cups and saucers.

"That's true." Chi-Chi said and looked at Emiko. "Well you should go out once in a while" Chi-Chi said and Emiko just blinked at her. "Yeah and I heard Bulla bought you a sexy new outfit you can wear. Maybe I'll let her take you out sometime" Bulma said. Emiko blushed deep crimson. "S-she told you about that?" Emiko asked. "Yip, you should wear it sometime so we can see it" Bulma said and Emiko gulped.

Before this conversation went any further Vegeta walked in looking at a bottle and Emiko sighed as she relaxed in her chair. Bulma turned towards him and smiled. "Well, Well don't you look especially handsome today hun'" Bulma said and he turned smiling at her. "Why, thank you" He said.

"Notice anything different of Vegeta today guys?" Bulma asked and Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi. "uh…" She drifted off and Emiko slapped her forehead. "Oi Vei" She said shaking her head. A vein popped out of Vegeta's head. "I shaved my mustache you idiot!" He yelled furiously blushing deeply and walking away.

"He thinks it should be front page news." Bulma said and Emiko took her head out of her hand. "Huh, did he shave it for any reason?" Chi-Chi asked. "You can say that…" Bulma said and began to explain what happened. "…You should've seen the look on his face" She said and they both began to laugh.

Emiko looked up. _Poor Vegeta. _She thought and shook her head. "My very own Saiyan Prince" Bulma said and the laughter died down. Emiko just chuckled at the 2. "I think I'm going to meditate for a while" Emiko said and they nodded.

"Sure" Bulma said and Emiko walked out. She sighed as she sat down in her room. She chuckled as she closed her eyes. _Looks like he listened to 'the little woman'. _Emiko thought and was dragged back into a memory.

* * *

_"So mom what happened to Baby?" Emiko asked as she sat down on her bed and her mom beside her. "He was discovered alive by the 3 and attempted to take control of the Teenage boy, but failed since Trunks was to strong. Unfortunately what they didn't know is that he laid an egg inside Trunks" Asha said and Emiko cringed. _

_"That's disgusting!" Emiko said and Asha nodded. "So they lost his trail again and went on to get the Dragon Balls. But…what they didn't know is that Baby was on his way to Earth were he planned to absorb the rest of the saiyan race and take Vegeta's body for his own" Asha said and both Emiko's gasped. _

_'Vegeta! I have to warn him!" teenage Emiko thought but she couldn't get out of her vision. "What happened? Did her succeed?" Smaller Emiko asked and Asha nodded. He tricked Vegeta by controlling the other's Gohan and Goten. They fought him and in result he had a lot of wound which made it easy for Baby to go inside Vegeta._

_ 'Not Gohan and Goten too!' Older Emiko thought. "When the others returned to Earth they were confronted by Baby. The Teenager turned like the other people of Earth. The girl was protected and the little boy was to face Baby Vegeta alone." She said._

_Emiko looked at her wide-eyed. "But how will they cure all those people?! They have eggs inside them?! And how did the little boy defeat him?!" Emiko asked anxiously._

_Asha saw her daughter's angst and calmed her by rubbing her tail. "Hey calm down. By Kami's lookout in the throne room behind the throne is a small bottle. It contained sacred water inside that had the power to cure all infecting with impurity" _

_"And the little boy with help of the Kai's went beyond a power they thought not possible" Asha said and younger Emiko nodded. "Can you tell on?" She asked and Asha nodded…_

* * *

Emiko's eyes shot opened and she was disorientated for a few but brushed past it and the door. She stormed into the living room and the women looked at her. "Where's Goten, Gohan and Vegeta?!" She asked anxiously. She saw Goten lying on the coach.

_Shit! He's probably already infected so…_ "Gohan just walked out don't know what's wrong with him and we don't know where Vegeta is." Videl said and Emiko cursed under her breath. "Get out of here! Stay somewhere safe and far away!"

"Leave Goten here and when you see Gohan or anyone else get away!" Emiko warned and stormed out. _I need to hurry! _She thought and flew out and saw that it was already beginning to turn dark.

She flew on and searched for them. _Bulla! _Emiko called and heard a yelp. _Where are you? _Emiko asked and before Bulla could answer Emiko growled. _Tell me. _She said. _I'm going home and my dad had some business to take care of with Gohan after he trashed all my clothes! _She said angrily.

_Why, what's wrong? _She asked. _Just go home and make sure the others did what I said. You can hear what I said by them, please you're all in danger. _Emiko said and felt a power boost. _Be safe! _Emiko yelled and cut off. Emiko flied faster and saw explosions.

She came to the location and saw Goten and Gohan firing at Vegeta. They stopped and there was a cloud of smoke. _Got him! _She heard a voice speak and before they could launch at the smoke, Emiko powered up and tacked Vegeta out of the cloud.

* * *

**See next time! Reviews Please!**


End file.
